When The Sin Met Quidditch
by Ceelestine
Summary: Harry ist erwachsen und Profiquidditchspieler, er hat eine Freundin und alles läuft gut...bis er seine Zukunft an seinen neuen Boss verliert...Mr.Malfoy...
1. Meine Zukunft ist verloren

**G.N.:** Alles ihrs, nichts meins. Außer meine SLASH- Hoffnungen.

Oh ja, ihr seht richtig, das IST Draco/Harry und es IST Slash. Sogar ziemlich viel davon. ;)

Ich habe die Geschichte jetzt schon sehr in mein Herz geschlossen und es ist das erste Mal seit längerem, dass ich eine Gänsehaut vom schreiben bekomme. Sie wird mehrere Teile haben, ich rechne mit acht bis zehn. Kommt ganz darauf an wie sich alles entwickelt und irgendwie auch auf die Anzahl der reviews. Es haben mich ja doch einige auf ihrer Favourites-Liste und obwohl ich verstehe, dass einem nicht jede Geschichte eines Autors gefallen kann, wäre ich ja auch schon mit einem "Ist okay." zufrieden. Ich will ja nur Reaktionen! **theatralisch die hand vor die stirn schlägt und weg läuft**

Für eine meiner besten FreundinnenS., ohne die ich nicht der Mensch wäre, der ich jetzt bin.

**- **

**When The Sin Met Quidditch**

-

_Meine Zukunft ist verloren _

-

Die Leute kreischten immer furchtbar laut und auch nachdrei Jahren in der Liga hatte ich mich noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass sie das wegen mir machten. Manche hatten riesige Plakate mit Liebeserklärungen dabei oder sie warfen Stofftiere, Blumen oder Unterwäsche aufs Spielfeld. Ich bemerkte nur in den ersten zehn Minuten auf dem Feld etwas davon. Nämlich in der Zeit, in der ich noch auf dem Boden war und darauf wartete, dass der Schiedsrichter das Spiel anpfiff. Er ließ sich damit immer Zeit, weil er dachte die Spieler liebten die Aufmerksamkeit. Die vielleicht, ich nicht.

Aber all die Nervosität war vergessen sobald ich in der Luft war. Ich flog über die unscharfe Masse hinweg und es gab nur noch den Schnatz in meinem Kopf. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da ich ihn fest in meiner Hand hielt, denn da brach der Tumult erneut los. Blitzlichter, lachende Mannschaftskollegen und noch mehr schreiende Leute. Ich kniff meistens die Augen zu und hielt den sich sträubenden Schnatz noch ein Stück weit höher in die Luft.

Die Weltmeisterschaft stand uns kurz bevor. England gegen Ungarn. Im Frühjahr würde es losgehen und die Trainings waren jetzt schon auf fünfmal die Woche gesteigert worden. Ich schwankte also immer zwischen Trainings, Spielen und den Feiern danach. Es gab ein paar Monate, in denen mein Leben aus nichts anderem bestand. Und ich liebte es, denn es war mein Traum. Ein Traum, den ich wirklich leben dufte.

Und dann – schien es als würde alles zusammen brechen.

-

"Reißt euch mal zusammen, Leute!", rief Williams und versuchte sich Gehör zu verschaffen, indem er unruhig auf den Tisch vor sich trommelte. "Ich hab euch nicht zum Spaß hergerufen. Heute wäre auch mein freier Tag gewesen, doch es sieht so aus, als bräuchten wir das Mannschaftstreffen _sehr_ dringend." Williams war unser Trainer, ein dünner älterer Herr, den man allzu leicht unterschätzte. Seine normale Tonlage war ein Geschrei und er sah die meiste Zeit sehr wütend aus, etwas an das ich mich aber schon lange gewöhnt hatte.

"Dringend? _Sehr_ dringend?", fragte Watts düster, "Vielleicht ein sechstes Training in der Woche?"

Willliams ignorierte den Kommentar. Er ignorierte das meiste was wir sagten, wenn wir es nicht schrieen.

"Ihr seid hier, weil ich eine schlechte Nachricht habe. Eine sehr schlechte, eigentlich." Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und mied unsere Blicke. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf eine seiner vielen Tabelle, die im Besprechungsraum hingen.

Watts, der mit verschränkten Armen auf dem einzigen Stuhl saß, sah noch ein wenig beunruhigter aus. Er war unser Torhüter und konnte das gesamte Team mit Leichtigkeit hochheben und ums Spielfeld tragen.

"Sag schon!", forderte Emmeline, eine Treiberin, ihn nun auf. Sie war die einzige Frau im Team und auch die jüngste. Sie hatte erst dieses Jahr ihren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht. Sie hatte ein rundes Gesicht und sehr helle aufmerksame Augen, mit denen sie einen nie losließ. Das tat sie nun auch bei Coach Williams. Er hielt dem Blick nicht stand und räusperte sich mehrmals.

"Es geht ums Geld."

Die Zwillinge, Ralph und Max, öffneten schon ihre Münde um etwas zu sagen, doch Williams hielt sie mit einer Geste davon ab. Sie waren Jäger und ihre Eltern hatten sie ins Team eingekauft. Ein Glück war, dass sie _tatsächlich_ Talent besaßen und so die Tatsache, dass Geld sie soweit gebracht hatte, nie eine Rolle spielte.

Siewollten wahrscheinlich etwas wie "Kein Problem, Daddy macht das." sagen, doch es schien nichts zu nützen.

"Unser jetziger Sponsor hat letzte Woche Konkurs angemeldet. Er ist komplett ruiniert, nach der Pleite an der Börse und nun muss er natürlich auch die Leistungen für unser Team einstellen. Er bedauert das zwar, aber er sieht keine andere Möglichkeit. Im Klartext: Wir brauchen jemand neuen, der unsere Besen bezahlt.", erklärte Williams sehr schnell und er errötete mit jedem Wort mehr.

James, der zweite Treiber und Emmelines Freund, begann auf und ab zu wandern. "Wie lange haben wir Zeit?", fragte er durch unser geschocktes Schweigen hindurch. Ichsah Sterne vor meinen Augen tanzen. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen um nicht ebenfalls aufzuspringen und aufgeschreckt hin und her zu laufen. Stattdessen fuhr ich mir nervös durch die Haare.

"Bis zur Weltmeisterschaft.", antwortete Williams matt.

Emmeline schrie auf.

"Das sind keine zwei Wochen! Wie sollen wir da einen neuen starken Sponsor finden? Und überhaupt, wo findet man Sponsoren? Schaltet man eine Anzeige in der Zeitung oder hängt Plakate auf: Helft uns, wir sind pleite!" James bleib neben ihr stehen und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Beruhig dich!", murmelte Watts leise, doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Emmeline starrte ihn zwar wütend an, doch sie redete nicht weiter. Mike, der dritte Jäger und jemand den _ich_ gerne mal mit dem Treiberstock erwischt hätte, lachte auf.

"Das ist doch halb so wild. Sollen Ralphis und Maxis Eltern das zahlen...wofür haben sie ihre Kinder denn hier eingekauft? Jetzt können die beiden mal zeigen, dass sie für etwas gut sind..."

"Halt den Mund.", zischte Ralph, doch er wurde trotzdem rot vor Scham.

Ich konnte Mike nicht leiden. Er war ein Arschloch, das die Schwächen anderen suchte wie ein Niffler etwas wertvolles. Leider war er ein fantastischer Spieler und Taktiker, der oft zweihundert Punkte Vorsprung für uns rausschlagen konnte. Das wusste er leider und so nahm er, wohlwissend, dass niemand ihn feuern würde, nie ein Blatt vor den Mund.

"Verträgst du die Wahrheit nicht, Ralphi? Schade,hast dues noch immer nichtverstanden: Du bist schlecht, geh weg..." Er zeigte auf die Tür, doch Coach Williams unterbrach ihn. "Reiß dich zusammen, Atwood. Wir sind ein Team, wir kämpfen miteinander und nicht gegeneinander..." Er machte eine lange Pause. "Aber es ist, wie Emmeline es sagt, wir müssen plakatieren gehen."

"Betteln?", fragte ich sarkastisch und Williams starrte mich an.

"Fast, Potter.", sagte er matt, "Ich habe mich schon mit ein paar Leuten in Verbindung gesetzt. Ich habe Termine in deren Büros. Irgendwer wird das Geld haben um uns zu finanzieren und ich werde ihn finden...keine Sorge, deswegen werden wir nicht, nicht an der Meisterschaft teilnehmen. Der verdammte Pokal trägt schon unseren Namen."

-

"Oh, davon habe ich gehört. Er is komplett pleite gegangen aufgrund einer einzigen Fehlinvestition. Grausam, wie das so gehen kann. Es kann einen jeden Tag treffen und dann steht man vor dem Ruin, der mal das Leben war."

"Wow, Mione. Das hat war jetzt sicher genau das, was Harry braucht.", sagte Ron lachend und strich Hermione über die Haare. Sie lächelte mich verlegen an. "Es tut mir leid, Harry. So war es natürlich nicht gemeint. Ich wollte nur...ihr werdet nicht...was genau müsst ihr jetzt eigentlich machen? Bei reichen Leuten anläuten?"

Es waren drei Tage seit der Ansage von Williams vergangen. Die Zahlungen waren mit sofortiger Wirkung eingestellt worden und nun konnten wir nicht mal mehr trainieren. Das Team saß am trockenen und wir konnten nur hoffen.

Ich hatte also nichts zu tun und verbrachte meine Nachmittage bei Ron und Hermione. Die beiden waren seit einem Jahr verlobt, doch bis zur Hochzeit hatten sie es noch nicht ganz geschafft.

"Na ja, vereinfacht gesagt, ja.", antwortete ich halb lachend. "Wir brauchen einen oder mehrere Leute, die unser Team finanzieren. Das fängt beim Pachten des Stadions für Trainings an und geht weiter über unsere Trikots bis zu den blauen Hüten die, die Fans tragen...Die müssten alles bezahlen und das ist eine ganze Menge."

"Ich hab auch so einen Hut. Die sind genial, weißt du,weil sie auch-", warf Ron wenig hilfreich ein.

Hermione legte ihre Hand auf meine.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Es gibt viele reiche Leute in London. Schon allein die, die sich zu gut sind ihre Hauselfen freizulassen...ihr werdet jemanden finden. Bestimmt. Und dann nehmt ihr an der Meisterschaft teil und gewinnt." Sie lächelte mich an und Wärme stieg in meinem Herzen auf. Ich wusste, dass sie selbst nicht so recht daran glaubte, aber der Versuch war es, der zählte.

Ron nickte sofort. "Klar, Harry. Das ist halb so wild. Es wird sich wieder einrenken."

Ich schluckte. "Reden wir von etwas anderem. Wie geht's mit dem Haus voran?"

Die beiden hatten den großen Schritt gewagt und sich ein kleines Haus am Landgekauft. Laut den beiden war es aber eine Heidenarbeit es bewohnbar zu machen, auch mit Magie. Ron seufzte tief.

"Die Leitungen sind verrostet und müssen komplett neu verlegt werden. Wir wollten es mit Magie machen, aber das Problem ist, dass die Nachbarn uns mit Argusaugen überwachen..." In meinem Kopf stieg ein jähes Bild von meiner Tante auf, wie sie hinter Spitzenvorhängen vorlugte und die Augen empört zusammen kniff.

"Die einzige Möglichkeit ist, es mitten in der Nacht zu machen. Aber sogar da wird einer zusehen.", erklärte Hermione kopfschüttelnd. "Das die Leute nichts besseres zu tun haben! Tsas!"

"Wir haben schon im Ministerium angefragt, ob sich das regeln ließe.", sagte Ron "Den Leuten eine Kollektivohnmacht verpassen oder so, aber das würde viel zu viel kosten. Ein Freundschaftsdienst quasi für den man die richtigen Beziehungen braucht. Als ehrlicher Mensch kommt man auch heute im Ministerium nicht weiter." Hermione legte ihre Hand von meiner auf Rons Schulter.

"Wir reden ja schon wieder über Geld.", stellte ich lächelnd fest.

"Du hast Recht.", rief Ron und setzte sich wieder aufrecht hin, "Aber ich weiß was, das dich sicher zum lachen bringt: Fleur is _schon_ _wieder_ schwanger. Ginny dreht fast durch, sie und Dean versuchen es ja schon zweieinhalb Wochen und es hat _noch immer_ nicht geklappt. Bill hat es uns gestern erzählt. Die müssen ja die ganze Zeit..."

-

Ich wohnte in einem kleinen Apartment im Zentrum. Das funktionierte problemlos, weil mich so gut wie nie jemand auf der Straße erkannte. Und wenn doch, fragten sie nur höflich und schüchtern nach einem Autogramm. Am Anfang hatte ich noch auf nackte schreiende Mädchen gehofft, doch sie waren ausgeblieben und ich hatte mich damit abgefunden, dass _das_ nicht mein Zugang zu Frauen sein würde.

-

Ich hatte an diesem Abend eine Verabredung mit einer bezaubernden jungen Frau. Ich traf sie um halb acht in einem Restaurant und es lief wirklich fabelhaft. Ich hatte mich für den Anlass extra in einen verhassten Anzug gewagt und meine Haare zurück gekämmt. Auch sie hatte sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Ihre hellbraunen Haare waren in einem langen Zopf zurückgebunden und sie hatte ein kurzes schwarzes Kleid an.

"Mein erstes Date mit einer Berühmtheit.", sagte sie schüchtern lächelnd als wir uns gerade setzten.

"Du willst hoffentlich kein Autogramm?", erwiderte ich zwinkernd und die ersten fünf Minuten unseren Gesprächs liefen wirklich gut. Bis sie mich nach meinem Privatleben fragte. "Äh. Privatleben?"

"Ja. Hobbys, Familie, Freunde, Lieblingsessen, meist gehasster Tarantinofilm...so was eben.", erklärte sie und trank einen großen Schluck. Ich überlegte.

"Quidditch ist mein Hobby. Ja. Meine Familie, nun ja ich habe keine richtige Familie mehr, dafür aber wirklich gute Freunde. Ich esse gern...alles, da bin ich wirklich nich wählerisch und ich konnte "From Dusk Till Dawn" nicht leiden, weil ich Clooney für einen Schwachsinnigen halte."

Sie lachte laut.

"Du bist ja langweilig, Harry Potter."

"Na ja, ich würde es nicht langweilig nennen. Sag lieber: einfach. Ich bin ein einfacher Mann.", erwiderte ich etwas verwirrt über ihre Aussage. Sie sah mir tief in die Augen und mir schwindelte. "Langweilig ist gar nicht übel. Vor allem bei deinem Gehalt nicht."

"Man sollte doch wirklich annehmen mein Leben wäre schrecklich aufregend...ich sollte Bungee Jumping machen oder Filme drehen oder zumindest wilde Orgien in meiner Penthousesuite feiern...dabei fällt mir ein: ich wohne in einer kleinen Wohnung und meine Nachbarin denkt ich hieße "Trotter"."

Sie musste noch mehr lachen und so ging es den ganzen Abend. Es war also keine Überraschung, dass sie mit zu mir kam. Und die Nacht dort verbrachte.

-

"POTTER? Komm sofort her! Ich will dich in zehn Minuten im Besprechungsraum sehen. Es gibt NEUIGKEITEN. Hörst du mich? LOS!"

Es war halb acht Uhr am nächsten Morgen und das war nicht unbedingt meine Traumvorstellung des Aufgewecktwerdens. Coach Williams hatte wie immer gebrüllt und so auch die hübsche Frau neben mir aufgeweckt. Sie lächelte mich an, ich küsste sie und es dauerte eine halbe Stunde bis ich endlich im Besprechungsraum war.

Erst als ich die letzten Stockwerke hoch lief, bemerkte ich wie schnell mein Herz schlug.

Williams hätte mich nicht angerufen, wenn er keine _guten_ Neuigkeiten hatte. Er hatte fröhlich geklungen oder zumindest weniger mürrisch als sonst. Wir hatten also einen Sponsor gefunden! Im Geiste sah ich einen graumelierten, dicklichen Mann vor mir, der uns reihum die Hand schüttelte und uns zuzwinkerte. Ich nahm mir fest vor mich herzlich bei ihm zu bedanken. Dafür, dass er mein Leben gerettet hatte. Und danach würde ich zu meiner neuen Freundin zurückkehren.

Oh ja.

Ich kam außer Atem vor dem Besprechungsraum an. Ich hörte drinnen Stimmen und in einem letzten Versuch bemühte ich mich meine Haare flach zu bekommen. Ich riss die Tür auf und das gesamte Team stand im Kreis, neben Coach Williams. Der Sponsor war noch nicht da.

"Wo hast du gesteckt, Potter? Herrgott.", schrie Williams und zerrte mich zu den anderen.

Emmeline zwinkerte mir zu und ich lächelte zurück. Watts, Ralphi und Max sahen genauso verschlafen aus wie ich mich fühlte und Mike hatte tatsächlich noch einen Pyjama unter dem Umhang an. Williams hatte seine Haare mit Gel zurückgeglättet und er trug einen engen schwarzen Anzug. Er richtete seine Krawatte und räusperte sich.

"Also, Leute.", sagte er würdevoll und seine Stimme zitterte. "Ich habe jemanden gefunden."

Emmeline fiel James um den Hals und sie tanzten einmal um uns im Kreis. Watts schüttelte meine Hand und ich grinste über beide Ohren. Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals den zweifelsohne würden wir ihn oder sie wirklich jetzt sofort kennen lernen. Williams reckte sein Kinn. "Ja, es ist mir gelungen. Er wird unser Team übernehmen." Über seinem Auge zuckte eine Ader. "Vielleicht werdet ihr ihn nicht lieben...aber, aber er ist nett."

Ich nickte begeistert. _Natürlich_ würden wir ihn mögen.

"Er verspätet sich allerdings ein wenig.", fügte Williams leiser hinzu und sah missbilligend auf seine Uhr. "Aber er ist eben ein vielbeschäftigter Mann und sehr, sehr großzügig, dass er unser Team sofort unter seine Fittiche genommen hat. Er wird sich um alles kümmern und durch ihn werden wir es bis zum Titel schaffen." Er stieß seine Faust triumphierend in die Luft und wir stimmten alle ein.

Mein Zukunft war gerettet.

Da ging die Tür auf und unser neuer Sponsor trat ein. Hinter ihm zwei andere Männer, die eindeutig Anwälte oder ähnliches waren.

Wir verstummten augenblicklich mitten in unseren Umarmungen und dem Händeschütteln und starrten als chaotischer Haufen den wohl unchaotischsten Mann an, dem ich in meinem Leben je begegnet war. Er war hoch gewachsen und trug einen schwarzen Anzug mit einer grünen Krawatte. Seine Haare waren lose nach hinten gegellt und es war klar, dass es absichtlich so unabsichtlich aussah. Er musterte uns mit kalter Gleichgültigkeit und als er jeden von uns betrachtet hatte, erschien ein boshaftes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

Ich erkannte ihn sofort.

Meine Zukunft war verloren.

"Oh guten Tag, darf ich ihnen unser Team vorstellen?" rief Williams sofort mit pompöser Stimme und er verbeugte sich sogar ein wenig, "Das sind Atwood, Watts, die Winkhamzwillinge, Jones, Miss Vane und Potter...Team, das ist Mr. Draco Malfoy."

-t.b.c.-

Und, wie fandet ihr's?


	2. Der Malfoy Touch

**G.N.:** Alles ihrs, nichts meins. Außer meine SLASH- Hoffnungen.

Ich bin beeindruckt von der Revieweranzahl. Danke. Das macht mich wirklich glücklich. Vielleicht geht es deswegen so schnell weiter ;) Auf jeden Fall hat dieses Kapitel wieder sehr viel Spaß gemacht, auch wenn diesmal der Humor vor der Gänsehaut kommt. Ich habe die Kollegen von Harry absichtlich äußerlich nicht genauer beschrieben, weil ich es mal schöner fand, wenn sich das jeder selbst aussucht.

Momixis (Ja, wie gesagt, Draco POV wird nichts, aber ich werde Draco trotzdem, äh, genauer vorstellen ;)), Meisterdieb (Auf ff.de? Ich weiß, dass ich dort angemeldet bin aber ich weiß auch, dass ich mein Passwort vergessen hab, also muss ich mir einen neuen Account anlegen. Zurzeit hab ich es also noch nicht vor, aber vielleicht in späteren Kapiteln.), Amunet (Danke. Auch wenn das Ende diesmal nicht gerade ein Cliffhanger ist, hoff ich das du weiterliest.), CitySweeper (Na ja sagen wir es wird eine Symbiose.), Maya, Meta Capricorn (Freut mich, dass du es trotzdem liest;)), yvi, BloodDevil239 (Ah, denk nicht so weit. Das verdirbt ja alles.), SamanthaPotter2 (DANKE!), Lila Lina (**hand zurück schüttel**), Aisa (Ja, es ist ungewöhnlich nicht dauern "uäh" zu schreiben.), Nici Black (Das Kommi hat mir einiges gebracht. Freude, Scham, noch mehr Freude. Ich fühl mich sehr geehrt, dass du meine Stories magst! Zu den vielen One-Shots kann ich sagen, ja irgendwo hast du recht. Sie sind halbherzig. Ein bisschen. Aber ich hoffe, es geht jetzt bergauf **schief grins**), Maja-chan (Vielen Dank.) und Apfelmus (Na ich hoff doch sehr, dass die Idee neu ist O.o)

_Bitte_, macht weiter so.

**When The Sin Met Quidditch **

_-_

_Der Malfoy Touch_

_-_

Malfoy nickte Williams flüchtig zu, rückte seine ohnehin perfekt sitzende Krawatte zurecht und trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

Bei dem Anblick seiner kalten Augen kamen viele alte Bilder wieder hoch und ich spürte eine erneute Welle des Widerwillens über der Tatsache aufkommen, dass er _wirklich _vor mir stand. Nachdem ich Hogwarts nach der siebten Klasse verlassen hatte, hatte ich ihn nie wieder gesehen und diesen Umstand immer genossen. Für eine Sekunde sahen wir uns in die Augen und das reichte um ihn wieder mit der gleichen Leidenschaft wie früher zu hassen.

Wir sieben lösten uns voneinander; Emmeline starrte Malfoy unverhohlen an und was sie sah, schien sie gleichsam zu beunruhigen und ihr zu gefallen, Watts und James verschränkten die Arme vor der Brust und musterten Malfoy wie einen Rivalen. Für Ralph und Max war er niemand neues und sie nickten ihm kurz zu. Mike versank im Boden vor Peinlichkeit, weil er einen Pyjama trug und ich fragte mich wie lange ich es durchhalten würde, bis ich auf Malfoy losging. Nicht sehr lange, auf jeden Fall.

"Das ist also das Nationalteam von England.", stellte Malfoy fest und ich erschrak über seine tiefe Stimme, "Ich hätte mehr erwartet."

Bevor noch irgendjemand etwas darauf erwidern konnte (und einige inklusive mir sahen aus als _wollten_ sie das sehr wohl), trat Coach Williams vor uns und schüttelte Malfoys Hand. Ich sah wie seine Knöchel hervor traten, doch Malfoy verzog keine Miene. "Es freut uns, dass sie sich so kurzfristig dazu bereit erklärt haben unser Team..."

"Um eines gleich hier und jetzt klar zu stellen, Mr. Williams.", sagte Malfoy schleppend und die Art wie er den Namen aussprach, brachte Williams zum zittern.

"Ich _will_ den Pokal. Ich zweifele nicht daran, dass Sie ihn aus ihren edlen, sportlichen Motiven auch wollen, aber verstehen Sie, ich will ihn _haben_. Und wenn Sie nicht fähig sind das zu erreichen, werden Sie und dieser trauriger Haufen hinter ihnen keine weitere Season spielen. Ich allerdings werde den Pokal trotzdem auf meinem Kamin stehen haben. Ich habe ja das Geld dazu." Malfoy ließ Williams' Hand los und wandte sich uns zu.

Ich sah Williams an, wie sehr er es bereute jemals Malfoys Büro betreten zu haben.

"Die Wahrheit ist, dass Sie von nun an mir gehören.", begann Malfoy seine Ansprache und er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. "Ihre Träume, ihre Wünsche, ihre Besen...das alles gehört nun mir. Und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass Ihnen das nicht schmeckt. Sie haben aber keine andere Wahl und so gebe ich ihnen, jedem von ihnen, den guten Rat zu tun was ich sage und sich nicht mit mir anzulegen."

Watts trat vor. Die beiden Männer hinter Malfoy auch.

"Wenn Sie glauben wir wären ihre...", sagte Watts, mit seiner tiefen grollenden Stimme, doch Malfoy hob die Hand um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen. Emmeline hielt Watts am Ärmel zurück. "Ich denke sonst wäre alles geklärt.", sagte Malfoy nun und er wandte sich um zu gehen.

"Wir werden unser bestes geben, Mr. Malfoy.", sagte Williams verbittert und starrte Malfoys Rücken finster an. Der hatte es wohl nicht mehr gehört, denn die Tür war schon zugefallen.

-

James war der erste, der etwas sagte. "Was hast du uns da nur eingebrockt?", fragte er mit bitterstem Vorwurf in der Stimme und ich bemühte mich ihm nicht beizupflichten. Emmeline sagte es noch direkter. "Scheiße, Coach, warum tust du uns das an?"

"Wir brauchten das Geld und er hatte es!", murmelte Williams und wischte mit den Hände über seine Stirn, "Wer hätte gedacht, dass er so...das konnte doch niemand absehen..."

"Genau was uns gefehlt hat, ein aufgeblasenes Arschloch, dass uns noch mehr unter Druck setzt.", sagte Emmeline verzweifelt und raufte sich ihre Haare. "Er will den blöden Pokal auf seinem Kamin stehen sehen, aber das kann doch gar nicht wahr sein. Selbst wenn wir gewinnen, verlieren wir!"

"Wir brauchen ihn!", sagte Mike leise und geradezu bedrohlich. Er stand gebeugt da und mustere uns mit seinem pseudo-angsteinflössenden Blick an. "Er ist die einzige Möglichkeit weiterzukommen..."

"Du willst ja nur, dass er _dich_ weiter bringt, Atwood.", rief Emmeline wütend. Mike zuckte mit den Achseln. "Natürlich. Seht ihn euch an. Er ist in unserem Alter und hat Geld wie Heu. Ich will nicht mein Leben lang Bällen nachhetzen und er hat sicher genug Jobs, die einem ein ruhiges Leben ermöglichen. Wenn ihr ewig _das hier_ machen wollt, bitte, ich strebe nach höherem."

"Fick dich, Mike."

"SEID RUHIG!", schrie Williams und Emmeline und Mike traten demonstrativ auseinander und starrten in unterschiedliche Richtungen. Ich sagte es ja, Mike war unbeliebt. "So geht das nicht weiter. Atwood, du solltest ein für alle mal deine Prioritäten klären und ich darf dich daran erinnern, dass dein Vertrag fünf Jahre lang _bindend_ ist, ohne wenn und aber. Also, sei vorsichtig was du sagst. Und Emmeline, reiß dich zusammen. Es besteht kein Grund sich aufzuregen. Wir schaffen das."

"Nicht mit Malfoy als Gegner.", sagte ich und sprach damit die Gedanken der anderen aus.

Ich wollte am liebsten losschreien.

Denn nun lag meine Zukunft, mein Traumberuf allen Ernstes in den Händen dieses kleinen Bastards Malfoy. Er konnte mich nach Belieben feuern lassen. Und seien wir ehrlich, Malfoy hasste mich genauso wie ich ihn und er hatte ohnehin noch nie eine Möglichkeit ausgelassen mir zu schaden und mich fertig zu machen.

Ich saß auf einer tickenden Zeitbombe, die spätestens nach der Weltmeisterschaft explodieren würde. Dann nämlich, wenn die Saison vorüber war und wir den Pokal ehrlich oder durch einen seiner faulen Tricks gewonnen und er ihn auf seinem verfluchten Kamin stehen hatte. Dann war ich draußen.

"Zumindest haben wir die Weltmeisterschaft jetzt schon gewonnen.", sagte ich sarkastisch, weil ich nicht im geringsten daran dachte einem von ihnen die Wahrheit zu sagen, die so etwa lautete: "Leute, bis hier hin und nicht weiter. Ich hab' Malfoy Tentakel aus allen möglichen Körperöffnungen wachsen lassen und hier kommt seine späte Rache!"

"Oh ja,", murmelte Emmeline, "Der kann sich doch alle Leute kaufen, wenn er will." Dabei sah sie Mike an.

"Das werden wir nicht zulassen.", rief Williams und in seinen Augen loderte das Feuer eines Trainers, der sein Team nach einer Serie verlorner Spiele wieder auf die Siegerstraße zurück führen wollte. "Wir werden Ungarn schlagen...und wenn es sein muss auch Malfoy. Wir lassen uns von diesem blasierten Gartenzwerg nichts gefallen. _Nichts_ wird uns aufhalten. Wir sind ein Nationalteam, verdammt."

-

Von Coach Williams Worten wieder ein wenig aufgerichtet, machten wir uns sofort auf den Weg zum Stadion. Wir mussten so schnell wie möglich wieder anfangen zu trainieren um eine reelle Chance gegen Ungarn zu haben. Wir waren zwar aufeinander eingespielt, aber durch die ewigen Streiterein war das Vertrauen gestört. Als Emmeline Mike auch noch _zufällig_ im vorbeifliegen mit dem Schläger am Kopf traf, platzte dem Coach der Kragen und er zwang uns sechs Stunden durchmachen.

Etwas abgeschnitten von den anderen, immer damit beschäftigt den kleinen goldenen Ball zu finden, schweiften auch meine Gedanken ab. Ich hasste das Gefühl der Machtlosigkeit. Mein Schicksal lag in der Hand eines anderen und noch dazu in der kleinen, stinkigen von Malfoy.

Ich kam erst am späten Nachmittag nach Hause und wie ich es nicht anders erwartet hatte, war sie nicht mehr da. Allerdings hatte sie eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen. "Ich bin's. Ich wollte ja warten, aber irgendwann war ich es leid lasziv ausgestreckt und nackt auf dem Bett auf deine Rückkehr zu warten. Vielleicht könnten wir uns heute Abend treffen. Ruf mich an."

-

"Ach du Scheiße, der war ja auch in Hogwarts, nicht wahr?"

Nach ihrer Ankunft hatte es keine zehn Minuten gedauert bis ich ihr von unserem neuen Sponsor erzählt hatte. Nicht dass ich es wirklich gewollt hätte, aber anscheinend hatte mein besorgter Blick mich verraten und sie hatte solange nachgebohrt bis ich ihr von Malfoys arrogantem Auftreten, seiner Ansage und meiner Angst alles zu verlieren erzählt hatte. Sie hatte geduldig schweigend zugehört, bis zu dem Moment da ich seinen Namen gesagt hatte.

"Ja, in meinem Jahrgang."

"Ich erinnere mich. Also nicht an ihn persönlich, ich war...warte, drei Jahre unter euch...aber ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an seinen _Ruf_.", sagte sie spöttisch und fasste ihre Haare auf einer Seite zu einem Zopf zusammen. "Er war angeblich ziemlich gruselig. Ein kleiner Fiesling, dessen Hobby es war, unschuldige Hufflepuffs wie mich zu quälen."

"Oh ja.", sagte ich abwesend und starrte ihren makellosen weichen Hals an.

"Er hatte weiße Haare...nicht wahr?", fragte sie nachdenklich und schubste mich von sich weg. Ich seufzte tief. Ich wollte jetzt nicht über Malfoy nachdenken, nicht wenn sie hier neben mir lag. Und schon gar nicht über sein Äußeres. "Weiß vielleicht nicht, aber ziemlich hell."

"Ja, das waren sie. Die Mädchen waren ziemlich verrückt nach ihm.", sagte sie auf einmal leise. "Er hatte diesen Touch. Du weißt schon, ein wirklich böser Junge. Einer von der Sorte, vor der Mummy dich immer gewarnt hat und für den du immer deinen festen Freund mit gesichertem Einkommen und dem Wunsch zu heiraten aufgibst. Das Schwäche der Frau: der Glaube einen Mann verändern zu können."

"Er war hässlich."

"Du kannst das nicht beurteilen.", sagte sie versonnen, "Er hatte Augen, wie..."

"Ich dachte du erinnerst dich nicht mehr, wie er aussah?"

"So jemand vergisst man nicht. War sein Vater nicht ein Todesser?" Und eine Stärke der Frauen war wohl das Blitz-Thema wechseln. Herrgott. Zuerst erzählte sie mir wie attraktiv (?) Malfoy war und dann fragte sie plötzlich nach seinem Vater. Versteh das mal einer.

"Ja. Der kam nach Askaban. Und dann in die Hölle."

"Stimmt, ja. Er starb.", sagte sie langsam und lehnte sich mit ihrem Rücken an mich. "Aber Junior war nie ein Todesser, oder doch?"

"Er war einer. Und ich nehme an er ist es immer noch.", sagte ich und ich erinnerte mich an den schwarzen Totenkopf auf dem weißen Unterarm.

"War er _wirklich_ auf der Seite von Du-weißt-schon-wem?"

"Nun, er hat es abgestritten. Von wegen nur Spion für Dumbledore. Aber ich habe ihm nie so recht geglaubt. Als Voldemort fiel, war er zwar auf unserer Seite, aber vielleicht nur weil er wusste, dass der Orden am Ende mächtiger war. Und dann nach der Schule hat er die Firma seines Vaters übernommen und ist damit stinkreich geworden. Und jetzt gehört ihm auch noch _mein_ Leben."

Sie fuhr mit einer Hand durch meine Haare. "Schwachsinn. Er ist ein Idiot und du darfst dich nicht von ihm einschüchtern lassen. Er redet wahrscheinlich nur groß und im Grunde steckt nichts dahinter. Du bist ein zu guter Sucher, wenn er das Team wirklich behalten will, wird er wissen was er an dir hat und dich nicht feuern."

Ich lachte auf. "Du kennst Malfoy nicht."

"Natürlich kenne ich ihn nicht. Du etwa? Ich glaube bloß, dass du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen."

"Er hat mir mal die Nase gebrochen und zwei Zähne ausgeschlagen. Am Anfang war er vielleicht ein Hosenscheißer und was für einer, aber irgendwann hat er seine Aufpasser nicht mehr gebraucht und selbst zugeschlagen, wenn er es für nötig hielt.", sagte ich langsam, "Natürlich hatte ich nie Angst vor ihm."

"Natürlich nicht.", sagte sie trocken.

"Nein, hatte ich nie.", sagte ich und drückte sie fest an mich. "Er war immer der Loser von uns beiden. Das wird sich wohl kaum geändert haben."

-

"Keine Sorge, er war ein Vollprofi und hat mich ignoriert. Irgendwie gut, sonst hätten wir uns wahrscheinlich in den ersten zwei Minuten _schon wieder_ Tentakel an die unmöglichsten Stellen geflucht. "

Hermione schwieg am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Mione?"

"Ja. Ich denke nur nach. Vielleicht ist er am Ende über eure Rivalität hinweg gekommen und will nur..."

"Es ist Malfoy."

"Ja, ja stimmt.", sagte sie und es raschelte als sie den Hörer ans andere Ohr hielt. "Er war also der gleiche Bastard wie früher?"

"Wenn nicht noch schlimmer...", sagte ich sarkastisch und ging vom Wohnzimmer in die Küche um mir etwas zum trinken zu holen und sie nicht aufzuwecken. Sie hatte wieder bei mir übernachtet und schlief gerade in meinem Bett. Es war halb acht Uhr morgens und Mione hatte mich angerufen um nach Neuigkeiten zu fragen. Sie fing immer sehr früh zu arbeiten an. Seit sie nur noch Teilzeit im Ministerium arbeitete und das meistens am Nachmittag, widmete sie ihre Vormittage leidenschaftlich der Arbeit an Belfer. B.Elfe.R. "Er hat alle von oben herab behandelt, genauso wie sein Daddy..."

"Das ist wahrscheinlich vererbbar. Da fällt mir ein, Ron würde es dir ja selbst sagen, aber er schläft noch. Bill gibt eine kleine Feier wegen dem Baby und du bist herzlich eingeladen."

"Es kommt doch erst in neun Monaten."

"Vorfreude ist bekanntlich die schönste Freude. Wirst du jemanden mitbringen?" Manchmal klang sie, wie ich mir immer meine Mutter vorgestellt hatte. Unbekümmert und doch bemüht die ganze Wahrheit über mein Leben zu erfahren. "Ja, ich werde jemanden mitbringen. Du wirst sie mögen."

"Oh _Harry_, das ist großartig."

"Mhm. Weißt du was komisch ist? Malfoy ist jetzt größer als ich. Das deprimiert irgendwie."

-

**t.b.c.**

Wenig Malfoy, ich weiß. Aber der Mann ist ein Mysterium, da wär's doch öde, wenn er _dauernd_ vor Harrys Nase herum liefe, oder?


	3. Ein echter Geschäftsmann

**G.N.:** Alles ihrs, nichts meins. Außer meine SLASH- Hoffnungen.

Dies mal hat es leider wieder länger gedauert. Zum einen wegen den Feiertagen (Familie, Geschenke, Kekse - das kann alles ablenken.), zum anderen weil ich einfach nicht über den ersten Teil hinweg kam. Ich wusste wie ich weiter _wollte_, aber manchmal hat man eben solche Hänger. Zumindest geht es jetzt wieder weiter.

Eigentlich wollte ich Dracos POV gar nicht schreiben, aber jetzt ist es unvermeidbar geworden (außerdem ist es keine _richtige_ Draco POV.) Ich bedanke mich wieder sehr herzlich bei den reviewern. Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel. Wie immer gilt - je mehr, desto besser ;)

Amunet (Schade, dass sie dich stört. Denn sie wird noch bleiben. **eg**), Meta Capricorn (Danke!), CitySweeper (Na ja uninteressant ist er nicht, aber nicht wesentlich.), BloodyDevil239 (Hufflepuff ist doch süß;) ), Neara1 (Danke!), Noire (Danke fürs zitieren. Das freut mich ja immer am meisten.) Amidale85 (Stimmt, er kann nie öde werden.) und Maja-chan (Das freut mich.)

Und: Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne Weihnachten und noch einen verspäteten guten Rutsch und schöne freie Tage!

**When The Sin Met Quidditch**

-

_Ein echter Geschäftsmann_

-

Mr. Malfoy ging seinen Geschäften stets am Vormittag nach.

Er stand um sechs Uhr dreißig auf, um bereits um sieben die ersten Termine wahrzunehmen. Dies zog sich meist im Halbstundentakt über den ganzen Vormittag hinweg. So war er es gewohnt, deswegen konnte er es auf den Tod nicht leiden, wenn Termine notgedrungen auf den Nachmittag (oder sogar auf den Abend) verschoben werden mussten. Er wollte seine Arbeit so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen, um die restliche Zeit des Tages nach Belieben frei zu verbringen.

Leider sah es ganz so aus, als würde der kleine Drecksack am Telefon ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen.

„Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Mr. Malfoy.", drang die männliche, verängstigte Stimme durch den Hörer. Draco meinte einen Schluchzer zu hören. „Ich muss unseren Termin verschieben. Wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließe…",

Draco ging unruhig in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf und ab. Es war das alte Zimmer seines Vaters und nach Lucius' Tod hatte er es genauso wie das gesamte Vermögen und die Macht des Namen Malfoy geerbt. Es war als wäre Lucius Malfoy nie gestorben, sondern nur wirkungsvoll durch ein jüngeres Ebenbild ersetzt worden. Es geschah nicht selten, dass Leute Draco mit dem Namen seines Vaters ansprachen und er sich darauf hin gezwungen sah, diese senilen alten Säcke augenblicklich zu entlassen.

„Von mir aus. Gut, gut. Um drei Uhr im Ministerium.", schnauzte Draco schließlich ins Telefon und legte ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten auf. Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und starrte eine Weile aus dem Fenster. Wie gesagt, Vormittag drängte es sich immer dicht. Ein leises _Plopp_ war zu hören und ein ältere Mann stieg aus dem Kamin. Draco schien keineswegs überrascht. "Zu spät, Henry."

Der Mann hob abwehrend die Hände und trat auf Draco zu. „Was sind schon zwei Minuten, Draco?"

„Meine gestohlene Zeit. Setz dich!"

Henry nahm seinen spitzen Zaubererhut ab, nahm Draco gegenüber auf einen Stuhl Platz und legte den Hut in seinem Schoss ab.

"Wie geht's der Familie?", fragte Draco desinteressiert.

"Fabelhaft. Zurzeit läuft alles fabelhaft. Die Geschäfte florieren, seit die Leute eingesehen haben, dass sie dank uns keinen Finger mehr krumm machen müssen. Wir erledigen die Finanzen...und die Kunden lehnen sich zurück. Fabelhaft."

"Gut für dich.", sagte Draco, "aber nach ein paar Jahren der schamlosen Ausbeute schlecht für die Kunden."

Henry lachte hohl. "Ich bin allerdings nicht hier um zu plaudern.", sagte er mit ernster Miene, "Ich habe von deiner kürzlichen Großinvestition gehört. Wir alle haben davon gehört und uns gewundert-"

„Euch das Maul zerrissen wohl eher.", sagte Draco ungerührt.

„Das auch, ja.", gab Henry bereitwillig zu und lächelte schief. „Aber es war ja auch _überraschend_. Natürlich wissen wir...oder weiß ich, dass du noch jung bist und deinen eigenen Kopf hast. Aber solche Geschäfte sind gefährlich und ich frage mich, ob ein Zauberer mit mehr _Erfahrung_…"

„Ich bin mit Geldgeschäften groß geworden. Keine Sorge, ich weiß was ich tue."

Henry räusperte sich und seine Wangen nahmen ein helles rot an. „Nun, Draco." Er wog seine Worte mit Bedacht ab. „Obwohl dein Vater dich sehr wohl früh, vielleicht auch zu früh in dein zukünftiges Schicksal eingeführt hat, kann es durchaus sein, dass du hin und wieder…"

„Schicksal?", wiederholte Draco und lehnte sich zurück. „Das hier ist sicher nicht mein _Schicksal_. Ein Job, ja. Aber nicht mein Schicksal."

„Es geht mir darum,", sagte Henry schnell, "dass du sehr wohl das Fachwissen mitbringst um deinen Vater würdig zu ersetzen, aber vielleicht fehlt dir noch das Gespür, das Feingefühl für die richtigen Entscheidungen. Natürlich reicht dein Geld um so eine Investition zu verantworten. Aber denkst du wirklich, dass es auf längere Sicht eine kluge Entscheidung ist, in ein…ein Nationalteam zu investieren?"

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier?", fragte Draco und seine kalten Augen fixierten Henry.

„Um dir einen Rat zu geben."

„Um den ich allerdings nicht gebeten habe."

„Das mag sein. Aber _Draco_…", Henry beugte sein rundes, errötetes Gesicht über den alten Schreibtisch, „Gibt es nicht wichtigere Projekte, denen du dich zuwenden könntest? Natürlich weiß ich, dass du Quidditch magst…ich hab dich oft spielen sehen, als kleinen Jungen..."

„Na gut.", sagte Draco ruhig. Er brach den Blickkontakt ab und erhob sich. Er streckte Henry seine Hand hin. „Danke für deinen Besuch, Henry. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass du mich umstimmen kannst. Ich muss dich leider bitten, zu gehen. Ich habe noch Termine."

Henry stand nicht auf. Er starrte zu Draco hinauf. Etwas gieriges lag auf seinen Zügen. „Christian Amas ist nicht ohne weiteres bankrott gegangen. Ich weiß es. Die anderen haben es vielleicht noch nicht erkannt, aber ich schon. Ich weiß, wie du bist, Draco. Wenn du etwas haben willst, bekommst du es normalerweise auch…aber…treib es nicht zu weit. Dafür könnte man dich verklagen."

Draco zog seine Hand zurück und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. „Henry, geh jetzt lieber. Bevor du Dinge sagst, die du noch bereuen könntest."

„Versteh mich richtig, Draco.", sagte Henry und stand endlich auf. Er glättete seinen Umhang und setzte seinen Hut wieder auf. Er trat auf das Feuer zu, aus dem er gekommen war. „Ich werde schweigen. Gegen Bezahlung." Er lächelte, doch es hatte nicht freundliches an sich.

„Ist das dein erbärmlicher Versuch mich zu erpressen?"

„Ja, vielleicht ist es das. Ich werde mich wieder melden.", sagte Henry leise und er disapparierte.

-

„Red keinen Unsinn! Die starren uns nur an, weil du so laut lachst."

„Ach, Harry, Harry, _Harry_ du unterschätzt deine Medienpräsenz. Es ist schließlich eine Weltmeisterschaft, das kann ja nicht spurlos an den Leuten vorbeigehen. Ich wette, sie wollen ein Autogramm. Hast du einen Stift?" Sie drückte mir das Popcorn in die Hand und wühlte im dunklen des Kinosaals in ihrer Tasche nach einem Stift. Die drei Mädchen drehten sich wieder um und lächelten mir zu. Ich senkte den Blick, denn ich befürchtete, dass sie Recht hatte und die _tatsächlich_ ein Autogramm wollten.

Ich saß im Kino...mit meiner neuen Freundin...und Groupies.

„Es kann aber auch sein, dass sie dich nur niedlich finden." Ihr Kopf tauchte wieder auf und sie kniff mir in die Wangen.

„Niedlich?", wiederholte ich entsetzt.

„Ja, wenn du rot wirst, weil sie dich anstarren. Die Mädchen stehen drauf." Sie winkte den Mädchen zu, die schnell wieder wegsahen. „Hör auf damit!", zischte ich und hielt ihren Arm fest. „Die wundern sich wahrscheinlich nur, warum du heute Ausgang bekommen hast. Konzentrieren wir uns jetzt bitte wieder auf den Film?"

„Der hat noch nicht angefangen.", sagte sie grinsend. Da hatte sie leider Recht. Bis jetzt waren nur die üblichen, dröhnenden Werbungen von tanzenden Hamburgern zu sehen. Ich reagierte nicht und war nur dankbar, dass neben uns niemand saß. „Soll ich ihnen die Autogramme nach vorne bringen?"

Ich ignorierte sie, was sie anscheinend nur als zusätzlichen Ansporn verstand und plötzlich war ihr Gesicht dicht vor meinem. „Ehrlich, Harry. Freu dich doch über deine Groupies. Die sind doch wirklich süß, wie sie sich nicht trauen dich anzusprechen. Vielleicht sind sie sich nicht sicher, ob du's wirklich bist. Oder sie glauben ich bin deine feste Freundin und ich würde sie anspucken, wenn sie dir zu nahe kommen."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Du spinnst."

„Das Wort nach dem du suchst, heißt _Fantasie_.", flüsterte sie, dann stand sie auf und ehe ich sie zurück halten konnte, lief sie die Treppen hinunter in die neunte Reihe wo die drei Mädchen sich _schon wieder_ umgedreht hatten. „Nein, bleib hier. Nein!", zischte ich und bemühte mich rege das Gefühl der Peinlichkeit zu unterdrücken. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn. Ich sah, wie sie auf die drei zu ging, einer die Hand schüttelte und sich dann in den Sessel neben ihr fallen ließ.

Keine Minute später war sie wieder da.

„Sie würden sich sehr über ein Autogramm freuen.", sagte sie triumphierend, setzte sich wieder hin und sprach den Rest des Films kein Wort mehr. Ich wusste, dass sie von mir erwartete ihr den Sieg zuzugestehen. Doch ich dachte nicht daran. Wir schwiegen auf dem Weg zu mir nach Hause, die Treppen hinauf, als ich die Tür aufschloss und sie mir folgte. Ich legte meinen Mantel auf die Kommode, sie tat es mir gleich. Ich ging in die Küche.

„Du hast die Mädchen einfach stehen lassen.", sagte sie schließlich und mir platzte der Kragen.

„Warum hast du das überhauptgetan?", fragte ich und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie blinzelte und lachte unsicher. „Ich dachte, es…war nur ein Witz, Harry. Ich meine, die waren so begeistert von dir, dass es schon peinlich war."

„Du hast dich über sie lustig gemacht...und über mich.", sagte ich und bemühte mich nicht allzu beleidigt zu klingen. Sie machte große Augen. „Ich hab mich doch nicht über dich lustig gemacht. Ich dachte, es wäre ein kleiner Spaß. Du bist nun mal berühmt…"

„Ich bin nicht berühmt.", erwiderte ich heftig. Meine Bekanntheit hatte mir bis jetzt nur genommen und nie gegeben.„Und eigentlich will ich jetzt gar nicht mehr darüber reden, ja? Lassen wir's gut sein."

„Statt dich geschmeichelt zu fühlen, dass du Fans hast, spielst du den Beleidigten und schmollst. Wie alt bist du denn eigentlich?"

„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen!", schnauzte ich zurück. „Ich hab mich schließlich nicht wie ein Kindergartenkind verhalten..."

Sie schwieg eine Weile, dann –

„Ich werdejetzt besser gehen. Bis dann." Ich wirbelte herum. „Du kannst nicht einfach weglaufen!"

Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss. Anscheinend konnte sie doch.

-

„Ich hoffe ihr habt heute nichts mehr vor.", begrüßte uns Williams am nächsten Morgen. „Wärmt euch schon mal auf." Er bückte sich um die Kiste mit den Bällen zu öffnen. Es war ein kalter, klarer Tag und die kühle Luft sorgte dafür, dass ich richtig wach wurde. Viel hatte ich gestern Nacht nicht mehr geschlafen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte ich…nein, ich musste mich auf den Quaffel konzentrieren, den wir uns zupassten. Niemand anderes hatte in meinem Kopf Platz.

Williams Pfiff ertönte und wir landeten neben ihm. „Wir spielen zuerst eine einfache Partie, wie immer auf Watts Ringe. Danach gehen ich mit euch einzeln die Übungen durch und am Schluss besprechen wir die Spielzüge und schauen, was man noch verbessern kann." Er ließ den kleinen Schnatz in seiner Hand frei.

Ich gab ihm einen Vorsprung und stieß mich dann wieder vom Boden ab. Wie immer, wenn ich mich auf den Schnatz konzentrierte, bemerkte ich schon nach ein paar Sekunden keinen von den anderen Spielern mehr. Nur hin und wieder drangen Williams' Rufe an mein Ohr. Ich brauchte drei Minuten um ihn das erste Mal zu fangen. Ich ließ ihn wieder los.

Dies Mal drehte ich einige Runden, bevor ich wirklich "suchte".

Sie würde wohl kaum hierher kommen und sich entschuldigen. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, dass ich hier war. Ich würde mich ebenso nicht als erster entschuldigen.

Schließlich hatte sie sich wie ein kleines Kind verhalten, mich blamiert und war zum krönenden Abschluss auch einfach verschwunden. Da konnte sie doch nicht ernsthaft von mir erwarten, den ersten Schritt zu machen. Der Ball lag eindeutig auf ihrer Seite. Vielleicht würde sie sich ja auch gar nicht mehr melden. Schließlich konnten wir uns noch nicht lange. Vielleicht war es ihr das gar nicht wert. Vielleicht war sie froh mich los zu sein.

„Potter, was machst du denn? Der Schnatz war schon zweimal direkt neben deinem Gesicht!", schrie Williams und seine Stimme riss mich endlich aus meiner Trance.

Ich durfte nicht an sie denken. Nicht wenn ich gewinnen wollte. Nicht wenn ich _gut_ sein wollte. Also zwang ich meine Gedanken auf den Schnatz. Einmal überwunden, schien der Gedanken an sie wie weggeblasen. Ich sah praktisch nur noch den Schnatz und fing ihn und ließ ihn wieder frei und fing ihn und ließ ihn wieder frei. Und fing ihn und…bemerkte nicht, dass jemand das Spielfeld betrat.

„Potter! HARRY POTTER!"

Ich riss meinen Besen herum und versuchte die Personen tief unter mir auszumachen. Zu meinem Entsetzen sah ich weißblonde Haare.

„Verdammt.", murmelte ich und landete neben den anderen. Mein Blut rauschte in den Ohren und einem Moment gab ich mir der wahnwitzigen (und doch interessanten) Vorstellung hin all meine Wut an ihm auszulassen. Es hätte mir gut getan.

Das restliche Team schien ebenso wenig begeistert zu sein Malfoy zu sehen, wie ich. Außer vielleicht Mike, der sich nach vorne drängte. „Mr. Malfoy ist hier um…einen…einen, nun _was genau wollen sie machen_?", fragte Williams mit gerunzelter Stirn und ich sah wie sich in Malfoys Kopf die Worte "geistiger Tiefflieger" bildeten.

Malfoy trat nach vorne und sah uns genauso abschätzig wie bei unserem ersten Treffen an. Es schien sogar noch eine Nuance mehr Verachtung in seinem Blick zu liegen. „Leistungssteigerung.", sagte er lässig, „Ich habe Sie spielen sehen und bin der Meinung, dass man hier mit gezieltem Training mehr erreichen kann." Ich starrte ihn an. Genauso wie die anderen und Williams. Ihm stand der Mund offen und er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Wir trainieren sehr effektiv.", sagte er tief verletzt.

„Aber nicht effektiv genug für mich.", stellte Malfoy fest. „Ich will, dass Sie diese Meisterschaft gewinnen. Und mit Ihren veralterten Trainingsmethoden wird das schwierig, fürchte ich."

„Unsinn.", sagte Emmeline laut, „Wir sind verdammt gut…und das sind wir durch _unsere_ Methoden geworden. Ich denke nicht, dass wir Ihre neuen Ideen brauchen." Malfoy hob eine Augenbraue. „Und ich denke, Sie irren sich, wenn Sie glauben, dass Sie meine Ideen nicht brauchen. Was Sie allerdings bald brauchen könnten, ist ein neuer Job."

Emmeline verschluckte sich an ihren eigenen Worten.

„Was wissen Sie schon von Quidditch?", sprang James rasch ein. Er trat nach vorne. Malfoy und er waren gleich groß, doch von sehr unterschiedlicher Statur.

Malfoy schien jedoch nicht beeindruckt. „Genug um zu sagen, dass Ihr Schlagarm schwach ist und Ihr linker Arm _überhaupt_ nutzlos ist. Außerdem sollten Sie nicht beim ersten Anzeichen eines Klatschers in der Nähe einer Ihrer Mitspieler gleich zuschlagen. Hätten Sie die Gesamtsituation besser unter Kontrolle, könnten sie gezielter gegen den Gegner spielen."

Ich sah die entsetzten Gesichter. Und so konnte ich es mir nicht mehr verkneifen. Es fühlte sich sofort wieder wie früher an. Auf eine sehr ungesunde Art befriedigend.

„Wow, Malfoy. Warum hattest du solche Einsichten nicht schon in Hogwarts? Dann hättest du nicht immer so kläglich verloren."

Ich spürte, dass sie mich alle anstarrten, doch ich sah nur Malfoy an. Seine Augen wanderten über James zu mir, sie waren leblos genauso wie Morgennebel, der einen umhüllt und gefrieren lässt.

„Vorsicht, Potter. Die Dinge liegen heute anders als früher. Ganz anders." Er wandte sich ab. „Hier sind meine Vorschläge. Ich gebe Ihnen den guten Rat, Sie durchzusehen. Morgen werde ich um die gleiche Zeit wieder hier sein und sehen, ob Sie tatsächlich ein fähiger Trainer sind. Guten Tag." Und er wandte sich einfach um. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen schlenderte er in aller Ruhe über den Rasen bis zu den Umkleidekabinen, wo er apparierte.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", rief James und riss uns alle hoch. "Er kann doch nicht einfach..."

„Woher kennst du ihn?", fragte mich Emmeline unerwartet.

„Ich war mit ihm in Hogwarts. Gleicher Jahrgang.", antwortete ich rasch.

„Ach du Scheiße!", murmelte sie und tätschelte mitfühlend meine Schulter.

„Leistungssteigerung?", fragte Ralph unsicher. „Daran müssen wir uns jetzt halten?" Williams schwieg und las sich die Zettel durch. Schließlich hob er seinen Blick und sah uns alle lange an. „Wir haben ein großes Problem."

Mike schnaubte, doch sagte nichts weiter.

„Er hat nicht Unrecht...", sagte Williams sichtlich geknickt. „Er hat uns genau beobachtet. Ich meine, natürlich fällt es Außenstehenden immer leichter zu beurteilen, aber…" Emmeline riss ihm die Zettel aus der Hand.

„… _muss sich mehr auf das Spiel, als den anderen Treiber kümmern. Gleiches gilt für den Verlauf des Spieles. Sie sollte sich nur auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrieren...scheint nicht aufmerksam genug…_Was für ein Unsinn!", lachte Emmeline, doch James sah ihr nicht in die Augen. Sie stutzte. „Das stimmt doch nicht. Ich konzentriere mich sehr wohl."

„Meistens.", sagte Williams. „Lies weiter. Er hat zu jedem von euch einen Absatz."

„Er ist noch ein kleiner Junge!", rief Emmeline erbittert, die selbst mehr zur dreißig als zur zwanzig neigte. „Wie alt kann er schon sein? Neunzehn? Was hat er schon für eine Ahnung von diesem Spiel?"

„Er ist so alt wie ich…", sagte ich langsam und las meinen Absatz durch. _Potters Stimmungen bestimmen seine Fähigkeiten. Manchmal scheint er durchaus konzentriert und beinahe talentiert, doch dann sieht er den Schnatz direkt vor seinem Besen nicht. Er muss an seiner Professionalität arbeiten und lernen, dass Quidditch sein Job ist und kein Hobby und wenn er seinen Job behalten will, sollte er seine Gefühle nicht am Spielfeld ausleben_.

-

**t.b.c.**

Uuuund? Gut? Schlecht?

Reviews bitte!


	4. Die wenigsten Dinge enden

**G.N.:** Alles ihrs, nichts meins. Außer meine SLASH- Hoffnungen.

Sechs Tage sind wirklich schnell. Also für meine Verhlätnisse. Ich hoffe, ihr seht das nicht anders ;) Eure Reviews freuen mich sooo, danke, danke, danke dafür. Fühl mich sehr geehrt, dass es euch gefällt.

Amunet (Wooow! Danke für so viel Lob! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.), Meta-Capricorn (Ja, Malfoy ist eben ein kluges Kerlchen. Hehe.), Nici Black (Kalter Entzug? Untreu? - Tu's nicht! Ich beeile mich.), schu12 (Ja, ja...**mitschmacht**), Giftschnecke (Ja, er is ne explosive Mischung.), Noire (Kein Problem, fühl mich geehrt. Aber wo finde ich die Sprüchesammlung denn? ), Maja-chan (Idiot? Inwiefern? **verwirrt bin**), Vanilla Cherry (Siehe Nummer Vier. Aber es freut mich, dass du wieder reviewst ;)), Schattenengl (Danke!), BloodyDevil 239 (Nein, es ist noch nicht bald Schluss **eg** Ja, Harry und Draco werden sich noch ähm öfters unterhalten.), Amidala85 (Er glaubt, dass Draco den alten Sponsor ruiniert hat, um nachzurücken.), araglas16 (Danke fürs zitieren. Ja, dieses Kapitel ist länger.), SweetVanilla (Danke!), Mitsuki-Chin (Ich beeile mich. ;)), sweet-girlie (Naja, es werden nicht sooo viele.) und Nie-chan (Ah, jemand der Mitleid mit ihr hat. Sehr nett von dir. ;)) **DANKE AN EUCH!**

Noch ein paar zusätzliche Informationen über und zur Geschichte, die mir immer wieder auffallen und eigentlich nur Kleinigkeiten sind:  
1. Emmeline (ich liebe diesen Namen...E-m-m-e-l-i-n-e. Klingt fantastisch) heißt absichtlich Vane und Vance. Sie ist nicht die Hexe, die im fünften Band am Anfang vorkommt.  
2. Die WM findet _ungefähr_ in einem Monat statt. Ein oder zwei Wochen mehr oder weniger, da leg ich mich nicht so fest.  
3. Harry und Draco sind Anfang zwanzig (wobei Harry fast ein Jahr älter ist).  
4. Voldemort ist tot. Wie er gestorben ist, kann sich jeder selber aussuchen. Malfoy ist _kein_ Todesser mehr, aber Harry glaubt es natürlich. Sltyherin sind alle böse...blablabla. Aber Todesser gibt es noch immer, denn mit dem Tod des "Anführers"stirbt janoch lange nicht die Idee. Leider.

**When The Sin Met Quidditch**

**-**

_Die wenigsten Dinge enden so gut, wie sie beginnen_

_-_

In dieser Nacht plagten mich ein sehr seltsamer Traum und viele, unendlich viele wirren Gedanken.

Ich stand im Quidditchstadion, fertig angezogen für das große Spiel und zittrig vor Aufregung. Die Tribünen waren dunkel und obwohl ich kein Geschrei hörte, wusste ich, dass das Stadion gestopft voll war und alle nur noch auf den Anpfiff warteten. Ich wunderte mich wo die anderen steckten und ärgerte mich, dass ich als einziger am Feld stand. Dann kam Malfoy auf mich zu. Allerdings ein elfjähriger Malfoy.

Natürlich konnte ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er _wirklich_ ausgesehen hatte, aber wie das so ist, ich wusste es eben.

„…Ich kann dir da behilflich sein…", sagte der kleine Malfoy leise und streckte seine Hand aus. Ich ergriff sie. „Wo sind denn die anderen?", fragte ich und sah mich verwirrt um. Er drückte meine Hand fest an seine schmale Brust und redete ungerührt weiter. „Es sind unsere Entscheidungen, die zeigen, wer wir wirklich sind, Harry."

Dann schreckte ich plötzlich aus meinem Traum auf und lag verschwitzt am Rücken, Arme und Beine von mir gestreckt. Im ersten Moment glaubte ich noch immer zu träumen, doch als mein Blick von meinem Wecker (es war halb zwei oder fünf, ich hatte meine Augen zusammengekniffen) über das gekippte Fenster bis hin zu meinen eigenen Füßen wanderte, wusste ich, dass ich wach war.

Ich dachte an Malfoys hageres, ungesund blasses Gesicht und seine dazu unpassend tiefe Stimme (Also die Stimme, die er jetzt hatte. Ich konnte mich beim besten Willen nicht mehr an seine echte Stimme als Elfjähriger erinnern.), mit der er mit Hilfe versprach. Mir schauderte bei dem Gedanken, dass ich seine Hand genommen hatte. Wenn ich mir vorstelle ihn jetzt anzufassen, wurde mir schlecht.

_Potters Gefühle bestimmen seine Fähigkeiten._

Was wusste er schon, verzogener Bastard.

Er hatte doch genauso viel Ahnung von mir, wie von Quidditch.

_Also eine ganze Menge,_ flüsterte eine samtige Stimme in meinem Kopf und ich drückte mein Gesicht in meinen warmen Polster. Nein, Williams hatte Unrecht. Er war vielleicht ein guter Trainer und hatte ein Auge für Talente, aber er kannte Malfoy nicht so gut wie ich ihn kante. Er hatte nicht seine arrogante kleine Fresse gesehen, als er im zweiten Jahr ins Team gekommen war, weil Daddy ihn eingekauft hatte. Er hatte Malfoy nie fliegen sehen.

Malfoy flog wie…wie ein kleiner verwöhnter Mistkerl eben fliegt.

Anmaßend und arrogant. Über allen und den Blick abwertend auf seine Mitspieler gerichtet. Er hätte sich nie die Finger schmutzig gemacht oder irgendeine Emotion in seine Bewegungen gelegt. Er war nur im Team um mir zu schaden. Um mir zu zeigen, wie viel Geld und Macht er hatte. Er hätte wahrscheinlich am liebsten die ganze Zeit eines Spiels damit verbracht mich mit Klatschern abzuschießen und vom Besen zu stoßen.

Ich bekam keine Luft mehr und drehte mich wieder auf den Rücken.

„Verdammter Malfoy…"

Für wen hielt er sich, dass er mir etwas über _Leistungssteigerung_ erzählen konnte. Für wen hielt er sich, dass er über mich bestimmen durfte. Über meine Art zu fliegen und zu gewinnen. Und für wen verflucht hielt er sich, dass er sich in mein Leben drängte, einfach so ungebeten und wieder da war…wieder da, um mir zu schaden und mir weh zu tun…mich leiden zu lassen…

Ich schloss die Augen und zwang mich, mich nicht in irgendwas reinzusteigern.

All die Jahre hatte nichts an meinem Hass gegenüber Malfoy geändert.

Wahrscheinlich lag es daran, dass ich ihn schon so lange hasste, dass es einfach keine Möglichkeit mehr gab das loszuwerden und es schon ein Teil von mir war. Eine alte Gewohntheit, die man schon so lieb gewonnen hat, dass man gar nicht mehr ohne sie kann. Wobei ich nicht Malfoy lieb gewonnen hatte, sondern nur die allgemeine Abneigung gegen ihn.

Also – zusammenfassend gesagt: Entweder ich kündigte meinen Job und trat Malfoy kräftig in…oder ich ertrug ihn schweigend und lebte mit andauerndem Bluthochdruck bei seinem Anblick. Beides wollte ich nicht. Beides war falsch.

-

Es wäre gelogen zu sagen, dass das _all_ meine Gedanken in dieser Nacht gewesen waren.

Die anderen waren – peinlich. Peinlich für mich, Harry Potter. Und peinlich für mich, als erwachsener Mann, der es eigentlich besser wissen sollte.

Sie war ja nicht meine erste Freundin.

Verdammt.

Ich verdrängte sie bis halb sechs.

Bis dahin war ich mit den Hasstiraden und gedanklichen Verwünschungen an Malfoy gut über die Runden gekommen. Aber ab halb sechs wurde es kritisch, denn mir ging der Stoff aus. Und es ist ja nicht so, dass Gedanken sich wirklich beeinflussen lassen. Man kann zwar versuchen, sie zu verscheuchen, aber es gelingt nur sehr selten und ich würde fast behaupten _nie_.

Im einen Moment denkst du noch ans Frühstück. An den Kühlschrank, vielleicht. Und dann – ohne Vorwarnung ist sie da. Und du bemühst dich sie wegzuschieben und den Orangensaft zurückzuholen, doch zum einen ist sie stärker und zum anderen _willst_ du es ja gar nicht wirklich. Du willst im Selbstmitleid baden und dich selbst darin bestätigen, dass du verdammt noch mal recht hattest und sie kindisch war und die drei Mädchen keine Groupies und dass der Ball tatsächlich auf ihrer Seite liegt und dass sie sich melden sollte. Sie. Sie. Sie.

Eben. Ich versuchte sie zu verdrängen und je mehr ich es versuchte, desto mehr verkrampfte ich mich auf das Thema.

Schließlich war es sieben und ich dachte es wäre eine vernünftige Zeit aufzustehen (vor allem da ich um acht im Stadion sein musste). Ich hoffte, sie hätte eine Nachricht hinterlassen, während ich geschlafen hatte, doch dem war nicht so. Natürlich würde ich ihr nicht nachlaufen. Wenn sie mich anrufen wollte (um sich zu entschuldigen, natürlich), dann war das gut, wenn nicht – ihr Pech!

-

„Zu spät, Potter.", begrüßte mich Williams ärgerlich und schloss hinter mir die Tür zum Besprechungsraum. Die anderen sechs saßen schon im volkschultypischen Sitzkreis. Sie sahen alle irgendwie ausgeruht aus. Ich setzte mich auf den letzten leeren Stuhl. „Aber du hast Glück. Mr. Malfoy-"

„Du musst ihn nicht so nennen, wenn er nicht im Raum ist.", sagte Watts langsam und streckte seine Beine aus.

„Nenn ihn doch Arschgesicht, Saftsack oder…"

„Bastard…", half ich aus.

„Genau. Nenn ihn doch lieber so. Das würde uns allen gut tun, Coach.", sagte Emmeline, die heute wieder gute Laune zu haben schien. Sie sah Williams lange in die Augen, bis er den Blickkontakt geschlagen abbrach. Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat wieder an seine Tafel, die er immer zum Besprechen von Taktiken verwendete. „Was ich sagen wollte, Potter. Der Grund warum hier augenscheinlich so fröhliche Stimmung herrscht-" Er sah uns missmutig an. Ich sah mich um.

Emmeline sah glücklich aus und ihre Augen strahlten, aber das war die meiste Zeit so. Doch auch James lächelte versonnen und hatte seine Hand auf ihr Knie gelegt. Ralph und Max hatten mehr Farbe im Gesicht als gestern. Sogar Watts schien für seine Verhältnisse euphorisch. Nur Mike war – beleidigt.

„– ist der, dass Malfoy (Nein, Vane ich nenne ihn bestimmt nicht Bastard.) unseren Termin aus einem dringenderen Grund absagen musste. Er entschuldigt sich. Das heißt, er hat nicht gesagt, dass es ihm Leid tut, aber ich nehme es an. Schon aus Höflichkeit sollte man sagen, dass es einem Leid tut, auch wenn das gar nicht stimmt. Auf jeden Fall. Wir sehen ihn erst am Montag wieder."

„Ein Malfoyfreies-Wochenende.", lächelte Emmeline mir zu.

„Was für ein wichtigerer Termin denn?", fragte ich.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", sagte Williams schulternzuckend, „Und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Wir haben wichtigeres zu tun. Also los Leute, noch mal von vorne. Nach dem Anpfiff…"

-

„Lies vor!"

„Potters Stimmungen bestimmen seine Fähigkeiten. Manchmal scheint er durchaus konzentriert und beinahe talentiert, doch dann sieht er den Schnatz direkt vor seinem Besen nicht. Er muss an seiner Professionalität arbeiten und lernen, dass Quidditch sein Job ist und kein Hobby und wenn er seinen Job behalten will, sollte er seine Gefühle nicht am Spielfeld ausleben.", wiederholte ich widerwillig.

„Und?", fragte Hermione, „Hat er Recht?"

„Natürlich hat er _nicht_ Recht.", grinste Ron und riss mir den Zettel aus der Hand. Wir saßen in meiner Küche. „Professionalität? Ha!"

Hermione schien zu zweifeln.

„Na ja. Hin und wieder ist jeder mal unkonzentriert." Sie sah Rons Blick. „_Aber eigentlich _sind deine Gefühle ja deine Stärke, Harry. Was bringt es dir schließlich, wenn du verbissen nach dem Schnatz suchst statt auf deine Intuition zu hören? Außerdem hattest du mit deiner Methode bis jetzt immer Erfolg." Sie zwinkerte mir aufmunternd zu.

„Aber wir reden hier doch noch immer von Malfoy.", sagte Ron unnachgiebig, „Dem _dürfen_ wir nicht Recht geben!"

„Das ist keine Frage von Sympathie.", erklärte Hermione genervt, „Wenn er Recht hat…ein wenig Recht hat", fügte sie schnell hinzu, als sie mein Gesicht sah, „dann hat das nichts mit ihm persönlich zu tun. Er hat Harry objektiv beurteilt und ehrlich gesagt überrascht es mich, dass _er_ so professionell klingt."

„Aber es ist M-a-l-f-o-y. Außerdem klingt…_beinahe talentiert_…nicht sehr objektiv. Welcher beinahe talentierte Idiot kommt schon ins englische Nationalteam, hm? Ich glaube ja das ist nur wieder einer von Malfoys zahlreichen – und doch immer wieder zum scheitern verurteilten Versuche – Harry klein zu kriegen. Er hat schon in der Schule versucht dir das Leben schwer zu machen, Kumpel."

„Und wann hat er es je geschafft?", pflichtete ich Ron bei, „Ich meine, warum kauft er sonst ein Nationalteam?"

Hermione prustete in ihre Tasse. „Also bitte – ihr glaubt doch nicht, dass Malfoy ein millionenschweres Team kauft nur um _dir eins auszuwischen_. Ihr beide leidet unter Verfolgungswahn. Nicht alles auf der Welt hat mit Harry zu tun! Ich meine, Malfoy ist erwachsen…vielleicht ist er im Gegensatz zu euch klüger und verschwendet seine Zeit nicht mehr mit dummen Streichen und Wer-nervt-wen-am-meisten-Spielchen."

Ron und ich sahen uns an.

„Aber Malfoy _hasst_ Harry. In der Schule war Harry alles, was Malfoy nicht war. Beliebt, gut im Quidditch…" Ich schluckte hart. Das war genau die Beschreibung, die Sirius ihm einst über das Verhältnis Snapes zu seinem Vater gegeben hatte. Ich wollte nicht so sein wie Sirius und Snape. Eigentlich nur nicht so wie Snape.

„Jetzt übertreibst du aber.", sagte ich eher kleinlaut. „Malfoy war auch beliebt. In seinen Kreisen."

„Todesserkreisen.", sagte Hermione bedrückt, „Aber ja, er hatte Freunde. Überhaupt, du hast dir schon so viele Theorien zusammen gesponnen, Ron und _wann_ hattest du je recht. Und er war auch nicht so schlecht im Quidditch, objektiv betrachtet. Harry war nur immer besser." Ich lächelte. „Danke, Mione."

„Kein Problem.", sagte sie, „Lass dich einfach nicht von Malfoy ärgern. Ihr seid beide erwachsen, also versuch das Problem wie ein Erwachsener zu handhaben und such keinen Streit. Ignorier ihn einfach. Mit etwas Glück verliert er schon nach der Meisterschaft die Lust an einem eigenen Team und auf Nimmer Wiedersehen, Frettchen."

„Dann brauchen sie aber wieder einen neuen Sponsor.", sagte Ron giftig.

„Das nächste Malfinden siejemand besseren.", sagte Hermione mit zusammengepressten Lippen. „Du wirst das nicht ewig aushalten müssen, keine Sorge, Harry.Und vielleicht-", fügte sie vorsichtig hinzu, „kannst du ja auch was von seinen Ratschlägen lernen!"

Ich starrte sie an.

„Zeit für einen Themenwechsel.", sprang Ron schnell ein. „Bills und Fleurs Wir-bekommen-in-neun-Monaten-ein-Baby- Party. Mione hat mir erzählt, dass du auch kommen willst. In Begleitung." Er grinste. Mir wurde recht flau im Magen. Ich hatte nun schon ein paar Minuten nicht mehr daran gedacht.

Ich atmete tief ein. „Ähm, ja. Aber es ist noch gar nicht sicher, dass sie kommt. Vielleicht muss ich auch arbeiten."

„Du weißt ja noch gar nicht wann sie stattfindet…", sagte Hermione und runzelte die Stirn.

„Na ja, sie muss in nächster Zeit eben _immer_ viel arbeiten.", redete ich mich schnell raus, doch sie hatte mich schon erwischt. „Sie findet am Sonntag statt. Kein Mensch arbeitet an einem Sonntag. Sie ist doch auch eine Hexe, oder?"

„Ja, aber morgen ist sehr knapp…"

„Dann arbeitet sie am Sonntag _garantiert_ nicht. Ich weiß, dass es etwas kurzfristig ist, aber da sie sowieso frei hat. Ihr geht doch nicht in die Kirche oder so. Oder gibt – gibt es einen anderen Grund warum sie nicht kommen könnte?" Ron und Hermione blickten mich beide fragend an.

„Nein…nein, wir werden morgen da sein. In Bills und Fleurs Haus, richtig?"

-

Wir werden morgen da sein. Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ja sicher. Um elf. Klar. Wir werden nur Blumen mitbringen. Nein, nicht mehr. Mhm. Ich freu' mich auch schon. Ja, sie sich auch. Ja, ja, sie ist sehr nett. Ihr werdet sie mögen. Nein, wir wohnen nicht zusammen. Nein. Nein. Ich werde noch nicht so bald Vater. Ganz sicher. Hör jetzt auf damit, ja? Sag Ron, dass das nicht stimmt. Ja, sie verhütet. Ja. Ja, Hermione. Warum ist das wichtig? Ihr seht sie sowieso morgen. Hellbraun. Mir gefällt die Haarfarbe, danke. Ich muss jetzt aufhören, Hermione. Ja. Gut. Bis dann. Ich lege jetzt auf. Jetzt.

Nachdem Hermione mich angerufen hatte, verfiel ich in leichte Panik.

Ich erwog sogar einen Moment, eine fremde Frau mit hellbraunen Haaren auf der Straße mit Geld zu bestechen mich morgen zu begleiten. Doch ich fand letztlich, dass wäre nicht sehr charmant oder ehrlich oder nett. Aber die Zeit verging rasend schnell und ich war der Lösung meines Problems noch keinen Schritt näher. Das Telefon stand vor mir.

Ach, ich durfte kein Baby sein.

„Hallo?"

„Hallo. Ich bin's Harry." Schweigen. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge. Ich _wusste_ ja, ich hätte nicht anrufen sollen.

„Hi, Harry.", sagte sie langsam. „Schön, dass du anrufst."

„Mhm. Wegen gestern –" Ich machte eine Pause, um ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben, als erste Entschuldigung zu sagen. Sie schwieg auch und ich hörte das Rascheln als sie den Hörer ans andere Ohr hielt. „Du weißt doch noch, was gestern war, oder? Das im Kino und als du einfach weggelaufen bist." Ich knallte den Hörer gegen meine Stirn. Erste Regel, nie Vorwürfe machen.

„Jaah.", sagte sie überraschend schuldbewusst. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich das mit den Mädchen so stört." Ich starrte ins Leere. War das jetzt eine Entschuldigung oder ein weiterer Vorwurf? „Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Na ja, ich hab vielleicht übertrieben."

Vielleicht?

„Mhm, vielleicht."

„Und das ich einfach weggelaufen bin, war auch nicht okay. Aber du hättest auch nicht gleich so beleidigt reagieren müssen, Harry. Ich meine, du bist bekannt und das ist ja nichts Schlechtes…"

„Kommt drauf an wofür.", antwortete ich. „Aber es tut mir auch leid. Ich hätte dich nicht anschreien dürfen."

„Schon in Ordnung. Ist jetzt zwischen uns alles wieder in Ordnung?"

-

Anscheinend schon.

„Ich erinnere mich an Hermione Granger. Sie war die Jahrgangsbeste, nicht wahr? Komisch, dass sie nicht nach Ravenclaw gekommen ist…" Sie wickelte sich die Bettdecke um und stand auf. Ihre Silhouette war bezaubernd. Ich stützte meinen Kopf auf meinen Ellenbogen. „Aber sie schien mir ehrlich gesagt immer etwas _streberhaft_." Ich lachte. „Das war sie auch."

„Oh." Sie lächelte. „Und Ron Weasley…sagt mir gerade nichts. Also, natürlich wurde sein Name ein, zweimal im Tagesprophet erwähnt, aber ich wüsste nicht wie er aussieht…" Sie verschwand in die Küche und ich lehnte mich zurück. Zwei Menschen streiten sich und zwei Menschen vertragen sich wieder…und wieder…Ich bemühte mich nicht zu grinsen. Wie oft wir auch streiten würden, solange wir uns _so_ wieder vertrugen, sah ich für diese Beziehung eine lange Haltbarkeit.

„Er hat rote Haare…und viele Geschwister.", rief ich und Sekunden später kam sie wieder in Zimmer geschwebt. Sie hielt zwei Tassen in der Hand und während sie mir eine gab, runzelte sie nachdenklich die Stirn. „Rote Haare? Hmmm…oh hat er eine Schwester, die Ginny heißt?"

„Genau."

„Oh ja, sie hat mir von ihm erzählt. Er hat sich immer so furchtbar über ihre Freunde aufgeregt.", sagte sie langsam und trank einen Schluck. Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin. „Ron regt sich hin und wieder über Kleinigkeiten auf. Aber du wirst sie sicher mögen. Und Ginny wird auch da sein…da hast du schon mal jemand, mit dem du dich unterhalten kannst…"

-

Bills und Fleurs Haus war ein echtes Vorstadthäuschen mit perfekt gepflegten Gärtchen und kleinen Beetchen davor mit exakt identischen Rosenbüschen. Ein paar Treppen führten zu einer weißen Veranda auf der die wenigen Gäste sich bereits unterhielten. Die Tür stand weit offen und ich so konnte ich einen Blick auf die blendend weißen Möbel werfen. Bill trat auf uns zu und er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert. Noch immer schien er einen Faible für Lederklamotten (nein, nicht solche Lederklamotten) zu haben und auch der Ohrring mit dem Zahn baumelte noch an seinem Ohr.

„Hi, Harry. Freut mich, dass du gekommen bist." Er schüttelte uns beiden die Hand. „Und dass du so eine bezaubernde Dame mitgebracht hast." Mein Mund lächelte, doch meine Augen blieben starr auf Bill gerichtet. Er schien den Wink zu verstehen und nahm mir die mitgebrachten Blumen ab. „Hermione und Ron stehen da hinten. Amüsiert euch!"

„Wow.", flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr als Bill ins Haus eilte.

„Ja, er ist nett."

„Ich meinte seinen-"

„Ich weiß, was du gemeint hast.", sagte ich durch den dünnen Spalt meiner Lippen. Sie lachte und drückte sich an mich. „Tja, sowas kannst du als Mann eben nicht verstehen."

„Zum Glück.", murmelte ich halblaut. „Hey, ihr beiden." Ron und Hermione hielten bereits Gläser in der Hand und hatten sich anscheinend gerade über den perfekt gepflegten Garten unterhalten. Hermione sah sie einen Moment an, dann lächelte sie mit einem gruselig mütterlich glücklichen Ausdruck in den Augen. Als wolle sie sagen, _gute Wahl, Harry_.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Das sind Ron und Hermione, ich hab dir ja schon von ihnen erzählt." Sie gab beiden die Hand. „Ron, Hermione das hier ist meine Freundin." Als ich Rons Blick sah, wuchs ich noch mal fünf Zentimeter vor Stolz über sie.

„Wir haben gerade über Fleurs Blumen unterhalten. Es ist _fantastisch_ wie sie das schafft. Würde mich nicht wundern wenn da ein kleiner Zauber nachgeholfen hätte.", sagte Hermione und betrachtete die Rosen nachdenklich. Ron zuckte die Schultern. „Vielleicht hat sie bloß ein gutes Händchen dafür. Veela Sache."

Hermione legte den Kopf schief. „Nicht alles was Fleur macht, ist eine _Veela Sache_."

„Aber sie ist doch eine Veela. Durch und durch magisch."

„_Ron_", sagte Hermione würdevoll, „Sie ist keine Göttin. Sie ist nicht unfehlbar und es ist wirklich typisch, dass du sie verteidigst." Ron schnaubte. „Verteidigen? Das stimmt doch gar nicht. Du greifst sie nur immer gleich an. Genauso wie Ginny. Was habt ihr bloß gegen sie? Sie ist doch wirklich nett."

„Ich werde in der Küche helfen gehen.", antwortete Hermione, dann wandte sie sich uns beiden zu. „Entschuldigt mich bitte!" Sie eilte an uns vorbei ins Haus. Ron sah ihr mit offenem Mund nach. „Ich verstehe ihr Problem wirklich nicht."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich auch nicht. Fleur ist nett."

„Fleur ist eine Veela?", fragte sie plötzlich recht aggressiv und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ja, aber das hat absolut nichts mit-"

Sie starrte mich mit regelrechter Empörung an. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so _oberflächlich_ bist, Harry.", sagte sie und wandte sich um. „Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich auch irgendwie in der Küche helfen kann." Und weg war sie.

„Kannst du mir das erklären?", fragte Ron. „Fleur _ist_ doch nett."

-

Bis zum Mittagessen eine Stunde später hatten sich die beiden aber wieder beruhigt. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie eingesehen hatte, wie lächerlich sie sich verhalten hatten oder daran, dass Ron und ich Fleur keines Blickes würdigten (was schwer war) und stattdessen unsere gesamte Aufmerksamkeit den beiden widmeten (was nicht sehr schwer war). Wir saßen im Wohnzimmer und genossen (schweigend) Fleurs Kochkünste.

„Natürlich ist ein Bürojob nicht sehr berauschend.", erklärte sie gerade wobei ihre Hand, so dass niemand es sah, auf meinem Knie lag. „Aber ich brauche ihn um das Studium zu finanzieren. Ich wusste schon in Hogwarts, dass ich mal Ärztin werden wollte. Also, Muggelärztin und keine Heilerin. Irgendwie scheint mir die nichtmagische Variante reizvoller."

Fred schluckte schnell. „Stimmt es, dass Muggel Wunden _zunähen_? Unser Vater hat das mal versucht, aber ich konnte es nicht so recht glauben…" Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und sie lachte. „Ja, das ist bei Muggeln sogar üblich. Und es funktioniert in den meisten Fällen sehr gut.", fügte sie hinzu, als sie reihum die skeptischen Blicke sah. Hermione pflichtete ihr bei. „Das hab ich ihnen auch gesagt, aber für Zauberer muss es wirklich _seltsam_ klingen."

„Es _ist _seltsam.", sagte George. „Und stimmt es, dass manche Patienten wochenlang diese weißen Dinge tragen?"

„Diese harten, die jucken.", sagte Fred.

„Achso. Ihr meint Gipse.", sagte sie und schien froh, dass alle so freundlich zu ihr waren. Und ich war froh, dass sie sich so gut mit allen verstand. „Ja, die bleiben meistens sechs Wochen oben. Und es juckt anscheinend so sehr, dass manche sogar mit Stricknadeln, Messern oder sonst was spitzem unter dem Gips kratzen. Keine gute Idee."

„Krank.", sagte Ron mit vollem Mund.

„In welchem Haus warst du denn?", fragte Hermione nach einer Pause in der sich Fred und George wohl bildlich vorstellten, selbst einen Gips zu tragen.

„Hufflepuff – und dafür schäme ich mich nicht.", sagte sie lachend.

„Seid ihr _tatsächlich_ so langweilig, wie man immer behauptet?", fragte George direkt und erntete von Hermione, Ginny und mir dafür einen wütenden Blick. Doch sie schien es ganz locker zu nehmen. „Ja. Die meisten sind es. Stellt euch vor – manchmal haben wir die Vertrauensschüler zusammengetan und unter ihrer gewissenhaften Anleitung haben wir dann den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Schlafsäle geputzt. Das waren unsere Orgien."

Fred hustete ins Essen. „Geputzt? Freiwillig? – Aber Orgie find ich gut."

„Na ja, ich muss dazu sagen, dass ich nicht sehr begeistert davon war. Aber Orgie fand ich auch immer gut.", antwortete sie und alle lachten. Es war ein perfekter Moment und ich würde mich fast dazu versteigen zu sagen, es war ein perfekter Abend. Aber so etwas gibt es wahrscheinlich nicht. Perfektion herrscht nur eine Sekunde lang, wenn man Glück hat. Und auch dieser Abend hatte seinen – ähm Makel. Aber die wenigsten Dinge enden so gut, wie sie beginnen.

Mein Handy läutete und alle griffen in ihre Taschen um zu sehen ob es ihres war.

„Meins.", sagte ich und hob ab. „Ja?"

„Potter, du musst _sofort_ herkommen. Wir haben einen – äh unangekündigten Termin. Schnell!" Ich war verwirrt. „Was, Coach? Ein Termin…aber wir haben doch erst am Montag…heute ist _Sonntag_ und ich esse gerade..."

„Tja.", sagte Williams ungerührt. „Beeil dich!"

„Alles okay?", flüsterte Ron. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Coach, kann man das nicht doch verschieben? Was ist denn überhaupt so dringend? Ich weiß ja, dass wir trainieren müssen, aber –"

„ICH HATTE AUCH FREI, KLAR, POTTER?", explodierte Williams plötzlich und ich hielt das Telefon von meinem Ohr weg. „TROTZDEM BIN ICH HIER, WEIL ES MEINE VERDAMMTE AUFGABE IST! ODER WILLST DU ETWA NICHT GEWINNEN? DU ARBEITEST GEGEN DEIN TEAM UND DEN SIEG, WENN DU DEINEN AR – " Es raschelte.

Die anderen am Tisch sahen mich fragend an und ich hielt den Hörer auf Armlänge.

„Potter, meine Zeit ist kostbar und ich will sie nicht mit deinem Herumgejammere verschwenden. In zehn Minuten bist du im Stadion oder…" Ich _hörte_ Malfoy regelrecht grinsen. „…du weißt ja was sonst passiert…"

Mein Blut köchelte hoch. „Du kannst mich mal!", rief ich ohne nachzudenken.

„Als ob, Potter. Zehn Minuten." Dann legte er auf.

-

**t.b.c.?**

Uuund? Wie fandet ihr's? Gut, okay, schlecht? Hm?


	5. Drohungen

**G.N.:** Alles ihrs, nichts meins. Außer meine SLASH- Hoffnungen.

VierzehnTage. Das ist doch noch im akzeptablen Bereich, oder? Ich hoffe, es gibt diesmal keinen drastischen Reviewerabsturz. Siebzehn Reviews sind ja sehr viel (für mich!) und ich hoffe, es bleibt so (oder ähnlich). Außer natürlich ihr findet das Kapitel ganz schrecklich, dann müsst ihr nicht...wobei...dann _auch_. Dann müsst ihr mir nämlich eure Kritik zukommen lassen. Ihr seht es gibt keinen Ausweg! **schief grins**

Mitsuki-Chin (Vierzehn Tage _sind_ auch okay, oder?), Amunet (**schnurr** Zu viel der Komplimente! Wobei...mach ruhig noch ein bisschen weiter...),VanillaCherry (Punkt 5. und 6. sind für dich.), Kitty36 (Bestechung funktioniert nicht. **eg**), Bella (Merci.), Tod (Neue Leser/innen sind immer schön.), Maja-chan (Aaaachso. Wiederum gilt: vierzehn Tage sind _auch_ schnell.), Meta-Capricorn (Danke!), blubbblubb (Kommt noch, kommt noch.), Mireth (Hehe.), Maegwin (Vielen Dank für die Blumen **sing** Vielen Danke wie lieb von dir...äh ja...), Silithiel (Ja, das kommt noch. Nur noch ein bisschen Geduld. ;)), araglas26 (Miss-Quoti! Juhu! Danke wieder mal.), sweet-girli (Deine Sympathien für ihn werden nach diesem Kapitel wohl nicht steigen...), Apfelmus (Warum er Handys benutzt? Weil sie _cooler_ sind als doofe Eulen. Nicht gegen Eulenliebhaber, aber wir sind in den Neunzigern (also in der Geschichte) und Draco ist Geschäftsmann. Da _braucht_ er so was.), xNoirex (Ja, es ist eine Harry/Draco Story.) und Nie-chan (Na ja. Nein, es fliegen keine Fetzen.)

Zusätzliche Informationen (an denen ich Gefallen gefunden habe):  
5. Snape lebt noch. Denke ich. Ich habe mir im Bezug auf diese Geschichte nicht viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, weil er nicht wichtig sein wird. Genauso wenig wie Remus oder Sirius (also Sirius' Geist oder ähnlich ausartende Materialisierungen (wow, hübsches Wort)).  
6. Es gibt einen Namen für Harrys Freundin und er wird wahrscheinlich noch genannt. Er fängt mit R. an. Muhahaha.  
7. James Jones klingt doof, ich weiß das _auch_.

**When The Sin Met Quidditch**

-

_Drohungen_

-

„Es steht doch wohl außer Frage, was Harry zu tun hat, oder? Wie können wir überhaupt nur _beginnen_ darüber zu diskutieren? Es ist Malfoy. Und diese Tatsache genügt bei weitem um nicht zu gehen."

„Es ist seine Aufgabe. Es ist sein _Job_. Du magst deinen Chef auch nicht und trotzdem stehst du jeden morgen auf und gehst zur Arbeit. Wenn Harry jetzt nicht geht, ist er seinen Job so gut wie los. Wenn er allerdings geht, dann – kostet es ihn auch Überwindung – beweist er zum einen Malfoy, dass er sich nicht von ihm einschüchtern lässt und zum anderen…"

„Wenn er geht, beweist er erst recht, dass Malfoy ihn in der Hand hat. Malfoy pfeift und Harry springt. Nein, nein, nein. So kann Malfoy nicht mit ihm umgehen, er unterschreibt vielleicht den Gehaltscheck, dass heißt aber nicht, dass er von einem kleinen Schlag auf die Nase unbeeindruckt bliebe."

„Oh, _Ronald_ wag es nicht, Malfoy zu schlagen. Wag es nicht einmal daran zu denken, klar? Harry wird seine Pflicht tun. WARUM BIST DU NUR SO KINDISCH!"

„Hör auf an mir herum zu zerren."

„Er muss gehen."

„Er wird bleiben."

„RON!"

„HERMIONE!"

-

„Machen sie das öfter?"

„Hin und wieder."

„Und sie sind noch zusammen?", fragte sie überrascht und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie waren schnell hinter Ron und Hermione hergelaufen, nachdem die beiden mit hochroten Köpfen vorgestürmt waren. Sie standen sich nun im Garten gegenüber und ich konnte mich nicht gegen den Gedanken wehren, dass sie das ganze _Ambiente_ mit ihrem Streit störten.

„Das ist der Grund, warum sie noch zusammen sind.", erklärte ich. Ich konnte ja auch aus einem reichen Erfahrungsschatz schöpfen. Wir standen auf der Veranda und sahen zu, wie Hermione ihren Schuh auszog und mit ihm nach Rons Bemerkung „Na und? Wenn interessiert Harrys Zukunft, wir müssen Malfoy _besiegen_." nach ihm warf.

„Oh.", sagte sie betreten und ihr war diese Art der Liebe wohl neu.

„Jaah.", sagte ich langsam. Der Spaß über Rons und Hermiones Streit ebbte ab und ich begann mein Handy zu hassen. Und natürlich Malfoy. Malfoy noch vor meinem Handy. Malfoy vor allem.

„Und wirst du gehen?", fragte sie nachdem Ron sich recht eindrucksvoll unter Hermiones ausgestreckter Hand weg geduckt hatte. Ich schwieg und steckte meine Hände in die Hosentasche, sie verknotete ihre wie ein kleines artiges Mädchen vor ihrem Bauch.

„Na ja, es ist nicht so, dass ich wirklich Zeit gehabt hätte darüber nachzudenken…", sagte ich schließlich und sah sie vorsichtig von der Seite an. Ihre Haare rutschten aus dem Knoten und fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Ich widerstand der Versuchung sie zurückzuschieben und sah wieder nach vorne.

„Du hast noch sieben Minuten", antwortete sie schließlich nach einem Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Und du brauchst nicht mal eine halbe Minute um von hier ins Stadion zu apparieren. Ich würde sagen, du hast noch eine Ewigkeit."

„Das Geschrei stört mich beim nachdenken.", erwiderte ich trocken und hoffte, dass sie lachte.

„Harry…", sagte sie ernst und nun sah sie mich an.

„Ich weiß.", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd, „Aber ich kann mich nicht dazu durchringen hinzugehen. Denn es würde heißen, dass ich Malfoy nachgebe und das wäre das erste Mal. Er hätte gewonnen, verstehst du. Und wir beiden wüssten es und ich würde es immer und immer wieder in seinem scheußlichen Grinsen sehen _Ich hab dich besiegt, Potter._"

„Du spinnst ja.", sagte sie.

„Auf der anderen Seite kann ich auch nicht einfach nicht gehen, oder?", redete ich weiter. Hermiones und Rons Stimmen waren jetzt wieder ruhiger. Sie schienen sich auf eine Diskussion geeinigt zu haben. Allerdings gefielen mir Hermiones geballte Fäuste dabei nicht „Es ist mein Job. Ich liebe meinen Job. Und wenn ich nicht gehe, bin ich mit Sicherheit ab morgen arbeitslos und ich könnte es auch nicht ertragen, wenn Malfoy mich _auf diese Weise_ besiegt."

„Er gewinnt also sowieso.", stellte sie sachlich fest und stellte sich dichter an mich.

„Das ist das Schreckliche an ihm."

„Aber hör mal", sagte sie leiser und stieß mich leicht an, „wäre es nicht, na ja, weniger schmerzhaft gegen ihn zu verlieren und _trotzdem_ noch einen Job zu haben. Freilich würde es dir innen drinnen eine Weile wehtun, aber das wäre nur dein Stolz. Wenn du aber nicht gehst, dann schmerzt dich deine eigene Dummheit ein Leben lang."

„Mein Stolz ist groß. Das täte mehr als eine Weile weh.", sagte ich trotzig.

„Na ja, wenn's nicht besser wird, kannst du ihn ja _noch immer_ schlagen."

-

Die Krawatte war diesmal grün mit silbernen Kugeln. Geschmacklos.

Genauso wie seine gegelten Haare und die verspiegelte schmale Sonnebrille, die er trug. Oder das kurzärmlige Hemd, von dem sicher dachte, es stünde ihm fabelhaft. Oder die Jacke, die er wie in einem schlechten Agentenfilm über die Schulter geworfen hatte. Geschmacklos. Einfältig. Arrogant und dekadent.

„Potter…", zischte Williams erleichtert, als er mich sah und rannte auf mich zu. Er packte mich an den Armen. „Du wärst fast zu spät."

„Wo sind die anderen?", fragte ich schnell.

„Das wollte ich eigentlich von _dir_ wissen!", beschwor er mich leise und verstärkte den Griff um meine Arme. „Sie sind alle – er wird sie alle entlassen, Potter. Weißt du wo sie sind? Wenn ja, sag es SOFORT!"

Ich schüttelte betreten den Kopf.

„Nein, Coach. Aber sie werden noch kommen. Sie haben noch ein paar Minuten Zeit." Williams schien den Tränen nahe, doch er nickte tapfer.

"Ich werde in die Umkleiden sehen. Sie werden schon dort sein. Oh Gott." Damit hetzte er an mir vorbei und ließ mich am Rand eines riesigen Quidditchstadions mit Draco Bastard Malfoy zurück. Das Stadion war eindeutig zu klein.

„Wer hätte das gedacht?", fragte er mich kaum das Williams verschwunden war und kam geradewegs auf mich zu. „Von allen hätte ich erwartet zu kommen, aber nicht von dir, Potter." Er ließ einen Sicherheitsabstand von drei Metern zwischen uns und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ich will und werde meinen Platz im Team behalten. Egal mit welchen Tricks zu versuchst mich loszuwerden.", antwortete ich ruhig. Malfoy grinste und ich wusste, dass er nichts gutes vorhatte.

„Sag bloß, dir ist _nicht_ klar, dass du mit dem Moment meiner Ankunft bereits raus aus dem Team warst! Du spielst noch in der Meisterschaft und dann auf Nimmerwiedersehen, Narbengesicht.", sagte er ungerührt.

Das erste was ich denken konnte war, wie sehr sich Hermione getäuscht hatte. Das zweite war ein stechendes Pochen in meinen Schläfen und eine leise Stimme, die wiederholte: Schlag ihn! Schlag ihn! Schlag ihn! Tatsächlich ließ ich meinen Blick über sein Gesicht und seinen Oberkörper wandern, auf der Suche nach der Stelle die ihn wohl am meisten schmerzen würde.

„Das wagst du nicht!", zischte ich schwächlich.

„Ach nein?", fragte er und mit dem Schritt den er auf mich zutrat, schlug mir eine Woge seines teueren Parfüms in die Nase. Ich hustete. „Du stinkst, Malfoy!", sagte ich vielleicht wenig hilfreich, aber seine Wut war mir eine große Genugtuung.

Er nahm seine Sonnenbrille langsam ab und schob sie in seine Brusttasche. „Beleidigungen helfen dir nicht mehr, Potter. Du hast verloren."

„Niemals.", sagte ich und trennte den Abstand zwischen uns und etwas in mir schrie ihn fest zu packen. Er war größer als ich und zwar nicht wenig, doch ich hatte mehr Kraft und würde ihn locker umwerfen. Er war mickrig und schmal. Genauso wie früher. Allerdings –

„POTTER!"

Ich wandte mich um und sah sieben Personen auf mich zukommen. Williams und das Team.

Malfoy sah sich ebenfalls um, dann trat er ein paar Schritte zurück und schob die Brille zurück auf seine Nase.

-

„Es war ein Desaster.", murmelte ich erschlagen und sank auf die Couch. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. „Emmeline hat dauernd in die Luft geschlagen und James wäre zweimal fast gegen die Absperrung geflogen. Max und Ralph waren so nervös, dass sie dauernd vom Besen gerutscht sind…und ich – ich habe über eine Stunde gebraucht um den Schnatz zu fangen. Es war die Hölle, das kannst du mir glauben. Die ganze Zeit wollte ich mir nur James Schläger holen und auf Malfoy einschlagen."

„Ich verstehe.", sagte Hermione leise und setzte sich neben mich.

„Alles zerbricht. Und es hat mit Malfoy begonnen.", sagte ich düster und vielleicht etwas melodramatisch.

„Ein schlechtes Training zerstört noch nicht deine Welt.", sagte Hermione lächelnd und legte ihre Hand auf meine. „Wie gesagt, lass dich nicht von Malfoy ärgern. Er ist wie die Grippe. Man leidet augenscheinlich ewig, doch es geht vorbei…"

Ich schloss meine Augen und suchte nach den rechten Worten um ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen. „Mal davon abgesehen, dass Malfoy _tatsächlich_ eine Krankheit ist, war das schlechte Training nicht alles.", sagte ich schließlich. „Er wird mich rauswerfen, sobald die Meisterschaft vorbei ist. Er hat es mir selbst ins Gesicht gesagt."

„Was?", rief Hermione „Das kann er doch nicht einfach so machen!"

„Doch, kann er.", sagte ich bitter, „Er hat das Geld und er darf über die Besetzung bestimmen. Ich werde meinen Job verlieren."

„Kannst du ihn nicht – nicht anzeigen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wenn er mich nicht als gut genug befindet, kann er mich jederzeit entlassen. Natürlich braucht er eine Begründung, aber das wird nicht schwer nach dem letzten Training. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es wirklich soweit kommen könnte. Ich dachte, ich würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Und jetzt ist er wieder da und diesmal gewinnt er wirklich." Ich legte den Kopf zurück und starrte an die Decke.

Sein Gesicht schob sich wieder vor mein inneres Auge.

„Du darfst nicht aufgeben!", sagte sie tapfer.

„Hermione, du weißt wie er ist. Er wird sich nicht abschütteln lassen."

„Harry, hör auf dich fertig zu machen! Du kannst das schaffen!" Sie schien jetzt ins „Gib nicht auf!" – Programm zu schalten.

„Wie denn, Mione? Sieh's doch ein, er gewinnt. Und ich kann nur zusehen.", sagte ich leise und ein Knoten aus Angst und Wut drückte mir regelrecht die Luft ab.

„Okay, es sieht schlecht für dich aus, aber vielleicht kannst du ja mit ihm reden."

„Mit Draco Malfoy?"

„Ich weiß.", murmelte sie.

„Warum ist Ron eigentlich nicht hier?", fragte ich und bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, dass mein bester Freund fehlte. Ich hätte seine Aufmunterung jetzt gebrauchen können.

„Weil er – oh Harry, er ist wütend.", sagte Hermione schnell und mied meinen Blick.

„Was?", fragte ich überrascht und setzte mich aufrecht hin.

„Ja, er denkt du hättest ihn verraten, weil du zu dem Treffen gegangen bist."

„Das ist doch Schwachsinn."

„Es ist Ron. Du kennst ihn doch, er schmollt eine Weile und dann ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Ich habe ihm sowieso gesagt, dass er sich idiotisch verhält, allerdings hat er mir dann die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen."

„Und alles nur wegen Malfoy…", sagte ich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

-

Henry Fetchens Büro war klein und stickig. Es lag im verwinkeltsten Eck des Ministeriums für Zauberei und wahrscheinlich wusste man offiziell gar nichts von dem Posten den Henry seit über dreißig Jahren bekleidete. In dem Raum hatte kaum der Schreibtisch Platz, doch Henry hatte auf ihn bestanden, weil er mehr als seine ganze Küche gekostet hatte. Darauf standen Bilder von seiner fetten Frau und den noch fetteren, griesgrämigen Kindern.

Henry arbeitete viel. Nein, eigentlich stimmte das nicht. Er arbeitete nur _oft_. Oder er saß _oft_ in seinem Büro um nicht nach Hause zu müssen. Was er die ganze Zeit machte, wusste niemand und das war wahrscheinlich auch gut so. Nur in letzter Zeit schien er gerade zu in Stress zu geraten.

„Es freut mich sehr, dass du es einrichten konntest, Draco. Nimm doch Platz!" Er wies einladend auf einen schmalen Stuhl.

Draco Malfoy sah sich angewidert in dem kleinen Raum um. Sogar seine Sonnenbrille, die er in der Brusttasche trug, war mehr wert als das gesamte Mobiliar plus Henry Garderobe und moralisches Rückrat. Es war ekelhaft stickig in dem Raum und Draco spürte seine Handflächen schwitzig werden. Er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Ich bin nicht hier um mich zu setzen, Henry.", sagte er kalt

„Oh, wie du willst.", sagte Henry und sein Lächeln machte Draco noch wütender. „Dann kommen wir gleich zum Wesentlichen, nicht wahr?"

Er zog eine dünne Mappe aus der obersten Lade seines tollen Schreibtisches und schob sie Draco zu.

Draco schien unbeeindruckt. „Was ist das?"

„Schau rein!"

Mit spitzen Fingern schlug Draco die Mappe auf und blätterte durch die ersten paar Seiten.

„Persönliche Aufzeichnungen von Christian Amas, die belegen, dass du dich in den letzten Monaten in sein Unternehmen eingekauft hast und ihn am Ende sogar _gezwungen_ hast, es dir zu überlassen. Wie der Vater, so der Sohn."

„Das beweist nichts.", sagte Draco und warf die Mappe zurück.

„Ich hab dich, Draco.", sagte Henry voller Genugtuung. „Aber keine Sorge. Was ich will ist einfach. Die Hälfte deiner Firma."

Draco lachte.

„Das ist keineswegs lustig, Draco.", erwiderte Henry ungehalten darüber, dass man es wagte ihn auszulachen. „Tu es oder ich vernichte dich. Ein Verfahren wegen schwerem Betrugs wird sogar dich zu Fall bringen und dann wird deine tolle Firma, oder besser die deines Vaters unter den Hammer kommen. Du kannst es dir aussuchen."

„Niemals."

„Natürlich verstehe ich, dass dir der Gedanke nicht gefällt und du dich erst daran gewöhnen musst, deine Firma zu teilen. Deswegen gebe ich dir noch Bedenkzeit. Sagen wir bis nach der Meisterschaft. Dann wird das Unternehmen noch mehr wert sein."

Draco beugte sich rasch über den Schreibtisch. „Du Narr weißt ja gar nicht mit wem du dich hier anlegst."

-

**t.b.c.**

Und? Meinungen, Komplimente, Kritik? Ja?


	6. Von Eifersucht und Niederlagen

**G.N.:** Alles ihrs, nichts meins. Außer meine SLASH- Hoffnungen.

Haha. Diesmal waren es nur _dreizehn_ Tage. Aber ich will mich nicht im Eigenlob suhlen, oder zumindest nur ein bisschen. Es freut mich natürlich wieder seeeehr, dass so viele Kommentare hinterlassen haben und ich knuddle jeden einzeln dafür. Bitte, behaltet das bei! Diese Kapitel habe ich aus zwei Gründen sehr gern, erstens es ist ziemlich lang geworden ist (ich würde fast behaupten, dass längste bisher) und zweitens weil ich endlich die letzte Szene mit Draco und der alten Lady einbauen konnte. Ich freue mich schon seit _Wochen_ darauf, dass schreiben zu dürfen. (Nein, es ist keine Kussszene.)

Garfieldsg08, Mitsuki-Chin (Es hat keinen _wichtigen_ Grund, ich fand es nur irgendwie lustig, weil ihr dadurch irgendwie Identität fehlt. Von wegen das namelose Grauen.), Silithiel (siehe oben ;)), Neara (Hass, Hass, Hass...so ein böses Wort. Stimmt aber irgendwie.), sweet-girli (Sehr bald wäre gelogen.), Anne (Merci.), Maia-May (Nur _dreizehn_ Tage.), Maegwin (Noch eine Weile.), Meta Capricorn (Ich hab keine Ahnung wie lange das wird. Aber keine 100 Kapitel, versprochen.), zissy, Amunet (Wünschen wir uns das nicht alle?), Maja-chan (Schluss machen? Äh.), g.a. (Don't worry, be happy...lalalalala...), Zutzi alias Susi und schu12 (2x). Danke. Merci. Thanks. Gracias. Grazie.

**When The Sin Met Quidditch**

-

_Von Eifersucht und Niederlagen_

Draco hasste es zu verlieren. Daher verlor er wahrscheinlich auch so selten.

Was früher Lucius in väterlich selbstverständlicher Manier gelöst hatte (Draco erinnerte sich stets lächelnd, an den Nachmittag an dem sein damaliges Kindermädchen unter Tränen aus dem Haus floh. Entlassen, weil sie ihm nicht erlaubt hatte mit Messer und Gabel zu essen. Oder der denkwürdige Abend an dem Draco acht Jahre alt wurde und ein weiteres Kindermädchen loswurde, in dem er sie der versuchten Brandstiftung bezichtigte.), übernahm nun er selbst mit der gleichen Strenge, Unempfindlichkeit und unheimlichen Erfolgsquote. Draco war also nicht nur boshaft, sondern auch _erfinderisch_.

Und er würde beide Eigenschaften brauchen um Henry Fetcher zu vernichten.

Er verließ rasch Henrys Büro und noch auf dem Weg aus dem Ministerium griff er nach seinem Handy in der Innentasche seines Anzugs. Er drückte die Kurzwahltaste und es dauerte keine fünf Sekunden bis sich eine freundliche ältere Frauenstimme meldete.

„Guten Tag. Dr. Andres' Kanzlei. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

„Hier spricht Draco Malfoy. Ich muss dringend mit Miss Andres sprechen." Er eilte durch die Eingangshalle auf einen Kamin zu.

„Sie ist gerade beim Mittagessen, Mr. Malfoy. Kann ich etwas ausrichten?"

„Nein. Ich werde sie persönlich aufsuchen.", knurrte Draco ins Telefon und legte auf. Dann griff er mit einer Hand in die Flohpulverschale und trat in den Kamin. Der war ziemlich verdreckt und so hielt er seinen Umhang angewidert hoch. Verdammtes Ministerium. Dann rief er die Straße, in der sich die Anwältin Maria Andres mit drei anderen Kollegen eine Kanzlei teilte. Sie war die einzige, die ihm noch helfen konnte.

-

Den nächsten Tag blieben wir wundersamerweise von Malfoy verschont.

Die Wirkung war erstaunlich.

Max und Ralphi schienen wieder etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht zu bekommen.

Emmeline was wieder das Leben selbst. Sie spielte voller Begeisterung und hochkonzentriert, genauso wie James, der den Klatscher an jenem besonders guten Abend sogar mit der Hand fing. (ich beobachtete mit gewisser Besorgnis, dass er den Schlägerarm immer wieder wechselte).

Und auch ich schien mich wie nach einer hartnäckigen Verkühlung zu erholen. Williams lief zu voller Form auf, als er uns vollkommen neue Spielzüge zeigte (und sie schwungvoll pantomimisch darstellte) und uns schließlich eine Stunde früher Schluss machen ließ. "Genug für heute! Ihr wart SEHR GUT! Wenn ihr _so_ bei der Meisterschaft spielt, dann haben wir den Pokal schon so gut wie in der Tasche."

Wir wunderten uns die ganze Zeit in der Umkleide über dieses Kompliment.

„Es liegt alles an Malfoy.", sagte James weise und zog sich nach der Dusche wieder an. „Wir alle haben unsere Motivation wieder! Wenn der dunkle Schatten Malfoy nicht über uns hängt, bringen wir viel bessere Leistungen." Wir ignorierten Mikes Gestöhne.

„Dunkler Schatten?", fragte ich.

„Mehr oder weniger. Auf jeden Fall spielen wir viel…entspannter, wenn uns der Bastard nicht im Nacken sitzt und überwacht. Ich meine – seine Ratschläge mögen gut sein, aber auf die könnte ich verzichten, wenn Amas wieder der stille Sponsor sein könnte."

„Die Betonung liegt auf still.", sagte Max. „Habt ihr das Interview mit ihn gelesen? Wenn ihr mich fragt, stimmt da was nicht. Jahrelang schwimmt er förmlich im Geld und dann Schlag auf Schlag – in wenigen Monaten ist er das ganze Geld los…das geht doch gar nicht."

„Er ist wahrscheinlich ein Säufer, der das ganze Geld im Casino verprasst hat.", sagte Mike boshaft und packte seine Tasche zusammen um zu gehen.

„Dich hat keiner gefragt!", sagte James, ohne ihn anzusehen, aber mit deutlicher Schärfe in der Stimme.

„War auch nicht nötig.", erwiderte Mike, „Ich nehme an, ihr ignoriert es einfach und hofft niemand bemerkt es – aber jeder von euch, sogar Potter, hält sich an Malfoys Ratschläge! Max sieht jetzt auch über seine linke Schulter und beginnt richtige _Taktiken_ bei seinem Spiel zu entwickeln, Vane scheint sich endlich mal auf einen Klatscher zu konzentrieren und glaub nicht, dass es mit entgangen ist, dass du immer wieder den Arm wechselst. Warum ihr euch alle so gut fühlt? Weil ihr gut spielt. Warum ihr gut spielt? Wegen Malfoy!" Er lächelte triumphierend.

„Halt die Klappe und geh Malfoy die Schuhe ablecken."

Mike grinste nur und verließ die Umkleiden.

Keiner sagte ein Wort, doch alle dachten das gleiche.

-

CHRISTIAN AMAS, 46 EHEMALS ERFOLGREICHER MULTIMILLIONÄR UND BESITZER DES ENGLISCHEN QUIDDITCHNATIONALTEAMS SPRICHT ERSTMALS UND EXKLUSIV IN DER _HEXENWOCHE_ ÜBER DEN PLÖTZLICHEN BANKROTT, SEIN NEUES LEBEN UND SEINE PLÄNE UM ZURÜCK AN DIE SPITZE ZU KOMMEN…

HW: (_Wir sitzen in einem kleinen Café in der Innenstadt Londons. Mr. Amas erscheint in einem schlichten schwarzen Anzug ohne Krawatte. Er sieht müde aus, aber bemüht sich um ein Lächeln, als er sich zum Interview setzt_.) Guten Tag, Mr. Amas. Wir freuen uns, dass Sie sich so spontan zu einem Interview bereit erklärt haben. Nach der Zwangsräumung ihrer Villa, wo wohnen Sie nun?

CA: Vorerst wohne ich im Hilton. Die Frage ist, wie lange mein Geld dafür noch ausreicht.

HW: Wie viel ist ihnen geblieben?

CA: Lächerlich wenig, vielleicht ein paar tausend Galleonen. Ja, ja ich weiß, dass _klingt_ nach viel, aber glauben Sie mir in der Oberliga verlässt man für tausend Galleonen nicht einmal das Bett.

HW: Ihr Absturz geht die letzten Wochen ohne Unterbrechung durch die Medien. Es gibt mittlerweile hundert Theorien über ihren Konkurs und eine ist haarsträubender als die andere. Zum Beispiel wird behauptet, Sie hätten das Geld verschenkt...

CA: Wohl kaum. Ich mochte mein Geld dort wo es war: nämlich in meiner Nähe.

HW: Oder das Sie spielsüchtig sind…

CA: (_erhebt die Stimme_) Gegen diesen Vorwurf verwehre ich mich entschieden! Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie leichtsinnigen Handel mit Geld betrieben. Ich habe natürlich auch von den Gerüchten und Vermutungen gehört und ich darf sie _versichern_, dass alle erstunken und erlogen sind.

HW: Aber was _ist_ denn dann nur wirklich passiert?

CA: (_zögert_) Fehlinvestitionen, Verkalkulierungen – Fehler, die jedem Geschäftmann das Genick brechen.

HW: Aber Mr. Amas wir reden hier von Verkalkulierungen im sechsstelligen Bereich innerhalb eines halben Jahres. Blutigen Anfängern mag das, das Genick brechen, aber doch keinem erfahrenen und vor allem jahrelang erfolgreichen Geschäftsmann wie Ihnen!

CA: (_redet sehr ruhig_) So war es aber. Ich habe den Fehler gemacht den falschen Ideen zu glauben und Geld an den falschen Stellen auszugeben. Nun bezahle ich bitter dafür.

HW: Was werden Sie machen, wenn ihnen das Geld ausgeht? Haben Sie Freunde bei denen sie unterkommen könnten, Familie vielleicht?

CA: In diesem Business hat man keine Freunde, aber eine Menge Konkurrenten. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, da ich kein Geld mehr habe, werde ich wohl betteln. (_lacht trocken_) Ich habe auch keine Familie mehr, meine Frau – oder eigentlich Ex-Frau hat mich vor drei Jahren verlassen. Sie lebt mit den Kindern und einem neuen Mann in Vermont.

HW: Wollen Sie ihre Firma wieder aufbauen?

CA: Firma…ich selbst war meine Firma. Ich habe damals mit fünfzehn mein eigenes Geld in Aktien investiert und so zum ersten Mal _mein_ _eigenes_ Geld verloren. Das war mir eine Lehre. Es hat Jahre gedauert bis ich wieder investiert habe. Vorsichtig zuerst und nur wenig Geld, aber mit der Zeit ist mein Vermögen gewachsen und so habe ich mich immer mehr von der Börse an Privatleute und Unternehmen gewandt. Sie wissen schon, Sie haben es, Sie geben es. Die Kunden haben es nach einer Zeit auch wieder und geben das Doppelte zurück.

HW: Das klingt nach einer kalkulierten Taktik. Wie konnten Sie dabei-

CA: (_unterbricht die Reporterin_) Das hatten wir doch schon. Das Geld ist weg und ich werde es wohl nicht mehr zurückbekommen. Es macht keinen Sinn über vergossene Milch zu weinen.

HW: Wir reden hier aber von ihrem Leben.

CA: (_gelassen_) Ich habe es einmal aus dem Nichts geschafft. Mir wird es auch problemlos ein zweites Mal gelingen.

HW: Danke für dieses offene Gespräch.

-

„Was liest du denn da?"

„Das Interview mit Amas in der Hexenwoche.", antwortete ich knapp und tätschelte schnell ihren Kopf. Sie lehnte sich an meine Schulter und las laut vor. _Ich habe es einmal aus dem nichts geschafft. Mir wird es auch problemlos ein zweites Mal gelingen._ Wow. Was für ein sympathischer Typ." Sie tippte gegen das kleine Foto, dass Amas in besagtem Café zeigte. Er hatte eine Zigarette in der Hand und sah gelassen in Kamera.

„Er sieht ganz nett und entspannt aus."

„Ja, weil er vor dem Interview ein, zwei kleine Wodkagläschen gekippt hat.", sagte sie lachend und frottierte ihre nassen Haare trocken.

„Unsinn. Der ist nüchtern."

„Sieh dir mal seine Pupillen an! Glaub mir, ich sehe oft Betrunkene im Krankenhaus während sie fast gegen die Wand laufen und alle beteuern nüchtern zu sein. Davon aber mal ganz abgesehen, er hat was Verbissenes an sich, vielleicht auch skrupellos."

„Klingt ziemlich schlecht. Stimmt aber wahrscheinlich.", sagte ich langsam. „Ich wäre allerdings auch verbissenen, wenn ich praktisch mein ganzes Leben verloren hätte und mich an die Spitze zurück kämpfen müsste."

„Ich würde mich weinend verkriechen."

„Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass ich das alles Malfoy zu verdanken habe, würde ich aufstehen und mit allem kämpfen, was mir geblieben ist.", sagte ich nachdenklich und sah ihr zu wie sie ihre Haare wieder zurückwarf. Sie setzte sich neben mich aufs Bett. Etwas schien ihr auf dem Herzen zu liegen.

„Apropos Malfoy. Ich dachte mir, ich erwähne es nicht, falls es dich irgendwie aufregt und du Teller oder so durch die Gegen wirfst. Aber – wie lief's gestern mit Malfoy beim Training?"

Ich lächelte um zu zeigen, dass ich mit nichts werfen würde.

„Keine Sorge. Es lief ganz gut." Ich überlegte einen Moment und dann fiel mir wieder ein wie es _wirklich_ gewesen war. „Na ja – verhältnismäßig eben. Wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, aber nichts ist eskaliert. Das Training danach war natürlich furchtbar und wir wollten uns alle unter der Dusche ersäufen. Ich hab' ganz vergessen davon zu erzählen. Tut mir leid."

„Kein Problem.", sagte sie lächelnd, auch wenn es nicht ganz echt wirkte.

„Nachdem ich mit Hermione gesprochen hatte, hab ich es ganz vergessen. Ron ist übrigens _noch immer_ wütend.", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd und faltete die _Hexenwoche_ zusammen. „Weil ich ihn ja angeblich _verraten_ hätte. Ich hab' mir schon überlegt ob ich nicht zu ihm fahre und ihn auslache, weil er sich aufführt wie ein Zehnjähriger."

„Du hast Malfoy tatsächlich vergessen? Wow!" Sie schien die Ron-Anekdote einfach übergangen zu haben.

„Na ja nicht vergessen, aber die Sache mit Ron stand da irgendwie im Vordergrund, wenn du verstehst. Mein bester Freund ist mir noch immer wichtiger als dieser kleine – "

„Achso und ich dachte schon, es hätte etwas mit Hermione zu tun.", unterbrach sie mich und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie mir nicht mehr wirklich zuhörte, doch natürlich erkannte ich ihr Problem.

„Nein, hatte es nicht. Kein Grund eifersüchtig zu sein.", sagte ich lächelnd. Aber sie sah das nicht ganz so locker.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig.", sagte sie und stand auf.

Als wäre ihre Stimme nicht der beste Beweis dafür, dass sie _doch_ (wenn auch grundlos) eifersüchtig war. „Schon okay, dann eben nicht.", sagte ich knapp und hoffte, dass wir es dabei belassen konnten. Natürlich konnten wir nicht.

„Sag das nicht in diesem _Ich weiß alles besser – _Tonfall!"

„Welcher Tonfall bitte?", fragte ich und musste lachen. Ein Fehler von vielen.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine!", sagte sie und ihre Augen wurden glasig, wie die einer Hauptdarstellerin (ehemaligen Hardcore – Pornodarstellerin) in einer Seifenoper, die gerade erfahren hat, dass ihr Verlobter das hässliche Kindermädchen in der Vorratskammer (wir reden hier von _alten_ Seifenopern) gevögelt hat.

„Ach ja?", sagte ich lang gezogen und hoffte, dass sie bemerkte, wie _lächerlich_ sie sich verhielt.

„JA!" Sie lief aus dem Schlafzimmer.

„Läufst du wieder weg?", fragte ich sarkastisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Das hier war doch wirklich zu blöd.

„Halt die Klappe!"

„Was?", schrie ich zurück, klemmte die Zeitung unter meinen Arm und folgte ihr ins Wohnzimmer. „Du kannst mir nicht verbieten zu sprechen! Ich weiß du wünschst dir, du könntest es, aber tja Pech! Es geht nicht. Ich gehöre dir nämlich nicht!"

„Willst du das nicht lieber mit Hermione besprechen? Die kann dir da sicher helfen.", fragte sie verletzt und sie quetschte tatsächlich eine Träne hervor. Wow, der reiche Landlord hatte als nicht nur das Kindermädchen gevögelt, _sondern_ auch noch seine schöne Assistentin und die Schwester der Hardcore – Pornoaktrice.

„Weißt du was, vielleicht wär's besser du würdest doch weg laufen.", sagte ich wieder ruhig, weil ich die Oberhand hatte. „Wenn du schon auf Hermione eifersüchtig bist! Ich meine, sie hat einen Freund und das schon seit _Jahren_, aber bitte…"

„Das ist _meine_ Wohnung.", sagte sie ruhig, weil sie jetzt die Oberhand hatte.

Verdammt!

„Fein.", sagte ich.

„Fein!", erwiderte sie.

So würdevoll wie möglich verließ ich ihre Wohnung. Dabei wurde ich den Gedanken nicht los, dass wieder einmal alles Malfoys Schuld war.

-

Daraufhin vertrug ich mich mit Ron.

Ich läutete bei Hermiones und Rons Wohnung Sturm, wohl wissend, dass Hermione heute länger arbeiten musste. Ron öffnete genervt die Tür (er hatte ein Schürze um) und wollte sie mir auch gleich wieder vorm Gesicht zuschlagen. Ich hielt sie allerdings auf. Er kniff die Augen zusammen. „Geh weg, Harry!"

„Ron, ich würde mich ja ganz ehrlich entschuldigen, wenn ich einen _wirklichen_ Grund hätte das zu tun. Du weißt selbst, dass du aus einem idiotischen Grund wütend bist. Ich kann Malfoy doch genauso wenig leiden wie du, wenn nicht noch weniger. Aber er ist verdammt noch mal mein Boss und ich hasse es das zu sagen, aber wenn ich meinen Job behalten will, muss ich bis zu einem gewissen Grad tun, was er sagt." Ich sah den Kampf in Rons Augen.

„Ich würde natürlich nicht alles für ihn tun. Nur das Nötigste und ich mache mich auch bei jeder passenden Gelegenheit über ihn lustig und ärgere ihn..." Warum auf Argumente setzen, wenn man Neckerein viel weiter kam?

„Das hoffe ich auch.", sagte Ron ernst und hielt mir die Tür auf.

Ich trat ein. „Das letzte Mal hatte er eine Sonnenbrille auf..._da_ hab ich wirklich gelacht..."

-

„Was für ein blöder Grund um zu streiten!"

„Oh ja. Vor allem weil es eigentlich _gar keinen_ Grund gibt."

„Na ja, solange zwischen Hermione und dir _wirklich_ nichts ist…"

„Nicht du auch noch…", sagte ich düster und wich einem kleinen Jungen aus, der schnell auf mich zukam. Wir waren nur noch ein paar Straßen von dem großen unbenutzten Sportplatz entfernt, von dem die Muggel dachten, dass er wegen Treibschlamm geschlossen war (Für den Fall, dass es jemand interessiert: Falls doch jemand mal auf die recht dumme Idee kommt auf dem Sportplatz zu spielen, wartet eine recht äh klebrige Überraschung auf ihn.) Ron begleitete mich Training, was ja eigentlich verboten war. Aber egal.

„Sie war so melodramatisch.", sagte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Das Wort nachdem du suchst, heißt _emotional_. Und alle Frauen sind das. Du wirst es noch lernen.", sagte Ron weise.

„Oh mein Gott!"

„Das ist ihr Zauber!"

„Ich kann's nicht leiden, wenn sie mich behandelt wie ihr Eigentum. Du weißt schon, so als könnte sie entscheiden wo ich wann bin. Vorgestern waren wir essen und da will sie doch ernsthaft von mir verlangen, dass ich Fisch esse, weil es gesünder wäre. _Gesünder_? Ich bitte dich! Und dann kommt sie mit ihren Tränen und sie _weiß_, dass mich das meistens schwach macht."

„Heute anscheinend nicht…"

„Heute war ja auch ein Sonderfall. So was sollte man nicht einmal mit einem beruhigenden Kopftätscheln bedenken." Je länger ich redete, wurde mir immer mehr bewusst, dass ich wohl genervter war als ich gedacht hatte. (Merke: Genervtheit ungleich Wut.)

„Du musst ruhig bleiben.", erklärte Ron weiter, als wir in die Straße zum Sportplatz einbogen "...und sie wie einen normalen Menschen und nicht eine durchgeknallte Heulsuse behandeln."

„Aber wenn sie sich doch so _benimmt_."

„Manchmal nervt der eine den anderen eben oder man ist grundlos eifersüchtig. Ich würde daran nicht allzu viele Gedanken verschwenden. Ehrlich, über so was musst du hinweg sehen lernen. Solange die guten Zeiten überwiegen."

Da musste ich wieder an die Nacht nach dem Fisch-Fiasko denken. Definitiv eine gut Zeit.

„Das Gute überwiegt!", sagte ich bestimmt, da viel mir das Interview wieder ein. „Aber zu etwas ganz anderem: Ich hab kurz vor dem Streit in der _Hexenwoche_ noch ein Interview mit Amas gelesen. Du weißt schon, der, dem das Team vor Malfoy gehört hat. Und irgendwas stimmt da nicht, wenn du mich fragst. Er erklärt seinen Bankrott mit ein paar Fehlinvestitionen, dabei klingt er nicht gerade wie der Typ, der einfach millionenschwere Fehler macht."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass Malfoy dahinter steckt?", fragte Ron unsicher, als wir die Umkleide betraten. Wir waren zum Glück die ersten.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", sagte ich ehrlich.

„Ich meine, es ist Malfoy und dem können wir fast alles zutrauen, aber jemand tatsächlich _ruinieren_?" Wir sahen uns eine Sekunde lang an. „Na gut, es ist recht wahrscheinlich, dass er es war…aber wie und warum?"

„Wie? Na ja, vielleicht konnte er Amas überreden oder er hat ihn einfach ausgetrickst. Keine Ahnung, wie genau er das geschafft haben soll, aber er ist Geschäftsmann und sicher verflucht _erfinderisch_."

„Und warum das alles? Weil er dich so sehr hasst?", fragte Ron skeptisch.

„Du warst doch fest davon überzeugt!"

„Ja, natürlich am Anfang...Aber Hermione...ich meine, ich hab ein bisschen darüber nachgedacht – und glaubst du, dass alles würde er nur wegen dir veranstalten?" Ron sah mich von oben bis unten an, als überlegte er ob ich hübsch genug wäre um als Grund durchzugehen.

„_Ron_, ich habe das ja nie behauptet! Zum mindest nicht _so_. Ein Teil wird Rache sein, ein anderer und viel größerer Teil allerdings – reines Interesse an einer Quidditchmannschaft. Er mochte Quidditch ja auch in der Schule!"

„Ich dachte, er wäre nur ins Team gekommen um dir eins auszuwischen?", fragte Ron.

Ich stöhnte frustriert. „Woher soll ich wissen wie Malfoy denkt? Es war und ist wahrscheinlich eine Mischung!"

„Mhm. Wahrscheinlich." Während ich mich umzog, starrte mich Ron noch immer an.

-

„Wenn ich das sagen darf, Draco ist wirklich ein außergewöhnlicher Name."

Draco ignorierte die alte Lady mit Brille vor ihm.

„Ich meine, _ich_ kenne niemanden der so heißt. Außer ihnen jetzt natürlich." Sie lachte leise. „Es heißt Drache, nicht wahr? Ich hatte in der Schule zwei Jahre Latein bei einer sehr netten Dame. Sie hatte allerdings keine echten Zähne mehr...und deshalb Probleme mit der Aussprache. Schade, dass ich mich nicht gerade an viel aus ihrem Unterricht erinnere. Ist ja aber auch schon eine Zeit her!"

„Ja, _das_ kann ich mir vorstellen.", sagte Draco kalt und hoffte sie damit zum schweigen zu bringen. Ohne Erfolg.

„Ja, ich werde diesen Sommer tatsächlich schon vierundsiebzig. Kann man sich das vorstellen? Klingt doch erschreckend, oder? Guten Tag, meine Name ist Annabelle Smith und ich bin vierundsiebzig Jahre alt! Erst in so einem Alter wird einem wirklich bewusst, was die Jugend wert ist. Sie sind ja noch jung. Fast noch ein Kind, nicht wahr? Wie alt sind sie denn, mein Junge?"

„Wie lange wird Miss Andres wohl noch brauchen?", fragte Draco und starre sehnsüchtig auf die Tür.

„Oh noch ein paar Minuten, schätze ich. Bei Telefonkonferenzen kann man das nie so genau sagen. Dr. Andres hat in letzter Zeit unheimlich viele Klienten, aber sie ist ja auch eine ganz zauberhafte junge Dame mit viel Grips.", sagte Annabelle die Sekretärin fröhlich. „Aber wechseln Sie nicht das Thema: Also wie alt sind sie, lieber Junge?"

„Fünf Minuten? Zehn vielleicht?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Bei so vielen Klienten...schwer...kann auch noch eine Stunde dauern. Sind sie denn schon volljährig? So glatte Haut, wie sie haben, könnte man sie auch für zwölf halten, auch wenn sie ein wenig zu groß für einen Zwölfjährigen sind. Wie hübsch sie wären, wenn sie lächeln würden!" Sie lachte wieder leise.

„Ich bin einundzwanzig.", murmelte Draco.

„Einundzwanzig?", fragte sie überrascht, „Unglaublich wie jung sie aussehen! Aber glauben Sie mir, dass wird für Sie noch mal ein Vorteil sein, wenn Sie älter werden. Lächeln Sie doch einmal für mich, lieber Junge. Sie würden einer alten Lady eine Freude machen."

Draco dachte ja nicht im geringsten daran, der Alten einen Gefallen zu tun.

Als er also nicht reagierte, beschloss Annabelle etwas _anderes_ zu fragen. "Was genau wollen Sie denn von Dr. Andres?"

„Beistand.", sagte Draco leise. „Rechtsbeistand."

„Das dachte ich mir. Sie sind witzig, Draco. In welcher Sache denn?"

„Mord. Ich bin angeklagt."

Die alte Lady riss die Augen auf. „Oooh..."

Draco drehte sich zu ihr um und lehnte sich über Tisch nahe an sie heran.. „Ja. Es war ein bedauerlicher Unfall, wissen Sie. Natürlich hat die Familie der Frau mir das nicht geglaubt, aber es war so. Wer hätte ahnen können, dass mein Auto _so_ schnell und eine dreißigjährige Frau _so_ langsam sein könnte. Unglücklicher Unfall. Ich hab mein Auto wochenlang nicht sauber bekommen."

Annabelle schien den Tränen nahe. „Nicht sauber?"

„Hat eine Weile gedauert, ja. Aber jetzt hab ich natürlich erst recht die ganzen Schererein von wegen vorsätzlichem Mord und lebenslänglicher Haft am Hals. Die Familie will mich natürlich hinter Gittern sehen, aber _ehrlich_ ich hab sie nicht gesehen…und das Kind an ihrer Hand auch nicht. Verdammtes Unglück, kann ich ihnen sagen!"

„Lässt du mal wieder deinen Charme spielen?"

Draco wandte sich um und sah Maria vor sich. Sie war eine große, recht kurvige Frau mit einem sehr anziehenden französischen Akzent. Sie strich ihre langen dunklen Haare nach hinten und ergriff Dracos Hand. Er lächelte. „Sie hat mich danach gefragt!"

„Gehen wir doch in mein Büro!"

-

**t.b.c.**

Wünsche, Beschwerden, Anregungen, Lob...alles zu mir bitte...


	7. Die bösen Machenschaften des Draco M

**G.N.:** Alles ihrs, nichts meins. Außer meine SLASH- Hoffnungen.

So ein Mist auch. Ein Monat und _ein verfluchter Tag_. Wah. Warum bin ich nur so langsam? Auf der anderen Seite, Februar hat nur 28 Tage, also waren es rein theoretisch weniger Tage als ein _normales_ Monat hat. Aber okay, ich sehe ein, das ist nur Feilscherei. Dies mal hat es länger gedauert, weil ich mir nicht sicher war, wie viel in diesem Kapitel passieren sollte. Also Harry/Draco technisch. Ich hab mich dann aber für weniger entschieden (oh, ich hör eure Schluchzer!) Ich hoffe, dass bringt euch nicht davon ab _wieder so viel_ zu reviewen. Merci.

Mitsuki-chin (Wo fährt er denn ein Auto?), Amunet (Danke.), Minnie (Na, da war aber jemand fleißig. Heißen Dank für die reviews. ), Meta Capricorn (Ron for president, sach ich immer!), Maja-chan (Tut mir leid. Ein Monat. Oh Mann.), Maia May (Scheint ja nur ne Ausnahme gewesen zu sein. Aber freut mich, dass es dir gefällt.), aha (Noch nicht, nein. ;)), Silithiel (Na ja, ob er soweit geht...ich meine, _ich_ würd's tun, also waren das vielleicht mehr meine Gedanken, aber egal.) und Schnuffie (Wieder eine seeeeehr fleißige reviewerin. Danke, danke, danke.)

8. Der Titel dieses Kapitels ist nicht _allzu_ ernst zu nehmen.  
9. Maria ist _nicht_ Dracos Freundin.

**When The Sin Met Quidditch**

**-**

_Die bösen Machenschaften des Draco M._

_-_

„Setz dich, setz dich…"

„Danke.", sagte Draco knapp und nahm gegenüber von Dr. Andres Platz. Das Büro hatte etwas sehr rustikales, was es vor allem den dunklen Möbeln mit geschwungenen Verzierungen und Pflanzen an allen Ecken und Enden verdankte. Der Boden war mit einem weichen Teppich verlegt und so hörte man die Absätze von Marias Schuhen nicht, als sie sich ebenfalls setzte.

„Der Grund deines Besuchs ist unerfreulich, oder?" Sie sagte es mit einem Lächeln, wenn auch mit einem sehr kleinen. Draco machte eine unentschlossene Kopfbewegung, lehnte sich zurück und schlug einen Fuß übers Knie. „Kommt drauf an, was du für mich tun kannst."

„Kann ich dir etwas zu trinken anbieten?"

„Ich bin nicht durstig, danke."

„Werde _ich_ es nach deiner Geschichte sein?"

„Vielleicht.", antwortete Draco ernst, „Du weißt, ich bemühe mich immer darum meine Angelegenheiten ohne fremde Einmischung zu erledigen und ich würde nicht zu dir kommen und dich um Hilfe bitten, wenn es nicht wirklich notwendig wäre – aber seit neuestem _ist_ es notwendig. Ich werde erpresst."

„Anonym?", fragte Maria und legte die Hände übereinander.

„Nein, es ist Henry Fetcher. Er hatte früher geschäftlich mit meinem Vater zu tun. Wobei, geschäftlich vielleicht übertrieben ist – auf jeden Fall will er nun die Hälfte meiner Firma. Wobei eine Firma als solche gar nicht existiert. Es gibt keine Malfoy Co-Operation oder ähnliches, ich lebe von Beziehungen, Freunden, Bekanntschaften und den damit verbundenen Investitionen und Einnahmen, deshalb – falls es jemals soweit kommt, was ich durch deine  
Mithilfe und meine Überzeugungskraft doch stark bezweifle – liegt das Problem vorrangig in der Bekanntwerdung dieser Drohung."

„Du meinst dein Ruf wäre ruiniert."

„Ja, das wäre er definitiv.", sagte Draco nachdenklich und sah eine Weile stumm ins Leere, „Wenn Henry mir Geld abnimmt, auch wenn es die Hälfte meines derzeitigen Vermögens, wäre der Schaden _eigentlich_ leicht zu beheben. Es gibt viele Leute, die mir Geld oder Gefallen schulden und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass ich bald wieder zu Barem kommen würde – die Sache ist nur diese, nachdem bekannt würde _womit_ er mich erpresst, wird es für mich schwierig sein an gewisse Türen zu klopfen und Geld einzutreiben, da ich dann schon im Gefängnis sitze."

„So schlimm?", fragte Maria bedrückt.

„Auf jeden Fall nicht nett.", sagte Draco und er lächelte für einen Moment.

„Hat Fetcher Beweise?"

„Das was ich gesehen habe, sind nur Indizien. Aber wenn jemand wirklich suchen würde, gezielt suchen unter der umsichten Anleitung gewisser Herrn würde man fündig werden."

„Du klingst nicht sehr beeindruckt.", sagte Maria und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch.

„Es wird zu keiner gezielten Suche kommen, genauso wenig wie jemals jemand von Henrys Beweisen erfahren wird – dafür bist du ja da, nicht wahr?"

„Gehen wir die Möglichkeiten durch. Eine Gegenklage bringt dich nicht weiter…und ansonsten kannst du nur abwarten und hoffen, dass er keine Trümpfe im Ärmel hat. Außerdem könnte er dich doch jederzeit verraten, oder? Wenn er zum Beispiel von diesem Gespräch wüsste…"

„Selbst wenn, würde er sich nicht einfach die Chance auf mein Geld entgehen lassen, Maria. Ich kenne ihn. Er wird es bis zum letzten bisschen ausreizen und versuchen so viel wie möglich rauszuholen. Wenn er jetzt an die Öffentlichkeit geht, hat er vielleicht die Genugtuung mich ruiniert zu haben, allerdings ist er dann genauso arm wie jetzt."

Maria stand auf und ging auf eines der drei großen Regale in ihrem Büro zu. Darin sammelte sie alle Unterlagen ihrer Mandanten. Als sie jene mit der Aufschrift _Malfoy, Draco_ fand, kehrte sie wieder an ihren Platz zurück. Sie schlug die erste Seite auf „Draco, du weißt, dass ich dich nicht _zwingen_ kann es mir zu erzählen, aber ich lege dir als deine Anwältin dringend ans Herz mich zu informieren."

„Du hast doch nicht etwas Angst, oder?", fragte Draco ruhig und sah ihr in die Augen. „Sieh dir meine Akte oder was du hier hast an, bisher war ich nur wegen unbedeutender Klagen von unbedeutenden Leuten hier, die dachten sie könnten dank mir reich werden. Nun bin ich hier, weil jemand _wirklich_ dank mir reich werden könnte und du hast Panik."

„Ich habe keine Panik.", sagte Maria scharf, „Es ist nur so: Du tauchst hier auf, ohne mir zu sagen was los ist. Du erklärst du mir, dass du erpresst wirst und dass du für den Grund der Erpressung tatsächlich nach Azkaban kommen könntest. Du verschweigst aber _worum_ es hier genau geht. Ich soll dich verteidigen oder dir helfen oder was auch immer und das werde ich natürlich tun, Draco, aber nicht – nicht ohne zu wissen weswegen."

Draco schwieg wieder.

„Geht es um Mord? Vergewaltigung?" Ihr schien dafür zu grauen diese Worte nur auszusprechen.

„Es geht um Betrug.", sagte Draco schließlich und fuhr sich durch seine zurückgegelten blonden Haare. Maria schien erleichtert. „Betrug also? Die näheren Umstände?"

„Ich habe über Monate hinweg ein Unternehmen Stück für Stück aufgekauft – bis der Eigentümer sprichwörtlich bettelarm war. Ich habe ihm alles genommen und dafür gesorgt, dass er jetzt auf der Straße sitzt, dass heißt wenn er kein Geld mehr fürs Hilton hat."

„Dafür kommst du _garantiert_ ins Gefängnis. Wann hat der Eigentümer es bemerkt?"

Draco lächelte wieder. „Viel zu spät natürlich. Das wird ihn wohl auch am meisten ärgern, der gekränkte Stolz hat ihn wohl auch geblendet. Ich habe schleichend angefangen, hier eine Aktie da ein kleine Nebengeschäft. Ich habe von innen nach außen gearbeitet und ehe er so recht wusste was mit ihm geschah, hatte ich ihn in der Tasche."

„Das ist menschenverachtend und boshaft.", sagte Maria leise und schloss die dünne Mappe über ihren Mandanten.

„Das ist das Geschäft."

„Das ist illegal.", sagte Maria laut und beugte sich schnell nach vorne.

„Ich weiß.", sagte Draco, doch er schien es nicht zu bedauern. Wenn es etwas gab das er bereute, dann die Tatsache, dass man ihn erwischt hatte.

„Warum hast du es dann getan?", fragte Maria kopfschüttelnd, umrundete ihren Tisch und lehnte sich neben Draco an die Tischkante an. Sie begann wieder nervös auf ihrem Tisch zu trommeln, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie intensiv nachdachte. Draco zögerte ein wenig mit seiner Antwort.

„Das geht dich nichts an.", sagte er schließlich in gewohnt schroffer Manier.

„Stimmt.", erwiderte sie, wenig beeindruckt von seinem kalten Ton, „Aber ich frage trotzdem. Welchen Nutzen hast du davon? Rache? Wolltest du dich an dem Eigentümer rächen oder gefiel dir bloß sein Haus so gut?"

„Es hatte nichts mit Amas zu tun."

„Amas also. Der mit dem Nationalteam…geht es darum, um das Team?", kombinierte Maria schnell. Draco begann sich unwohl zu fühlen und so stand er auf. Er hatte die Hände in den Hosentaschen seines Anzugs vergraben. Sein Blick schweifte wieder in die Leere. „Unter anderem."

„Vor allem?"

„Kannst du mir nun helfen, ja oder nein?"

„Wir werden sehen…"

-

Ron schien ausgesprochen viel Spaß an unserem Training zu haben. Er saß auf einer der Tribünen und verfolgte jeden Spielzug mit Begeisterung. Williams hatte sich zuerst gegen fremde Besucher gesträubt, doch hatte er es sich schnell anders überlegt, als Ron ihm seine ehrliche und aufrichtige Hochachtung für seine Leistung als Trainer der Chudley Canons aussprach. Williams' Brust schwoll vor Stolz regelrecht an und er schüttelte Ron würdevoll die Hand.

Es war bereits dunkel, als wir zu trainieren begannen und so erhellten die Flutlichtanlagen das Stadion. Ekelzitrität und seine Vorteile. Aber die Tatsache, dass es Abend war, hatte noch einen Vorteil…

„Malfoy wird auch heute nicht dabei sein.", sagte Williams mit sichtlichem Vergnügen, bei der Besprechung am Feldrand. „Er hat anscheinend besseres zu tun, als das Team zu terrorisieren." Emmeline grinste schadenfroh. „Vielleicht hat er Angst im Dunkeln."

„Auf jeden Fall will ich von euch auch zu späterer Stunde noch volle Leistung sehen. Ihr kennt die Züge. Emmeline, halt dich ein wenig zurück, ich will, dass James und du euch öfters abwechselt." Er trug die schwere Kiste mit den Bällen in die Feldmitte. Seine Stimme echote sehr laut. „Mike, gute Technik, aber du solltest wie immer öfters passen. Team, Team, Team! Sag dir das immer wieder vor." Er öffnete die Kiste und befreite einen Ball nach dem anderen. „Ralph, Max…mehr Aggression, obwohl ihr euch in letzter Zeit unheimlich gesteigert habt. Harry, konzentrier dich einfach!" Er warf Mike den Quaffel zu, ging ein paar Schritte zur Seite und pfiff in seine kleine Trillerpfeife.

Wir stießen uns vom Boden ab und während die anderen sich zupassten, begann ich meine großen Runden zu fliegen. Immer wieder sah ich zu Ron hinab, der mit leuchtenden Augen zusah, wie Mike und Ralph hin und her passten oder Emmeline den Klatscher so stark in Mikes Richtung schlug, dass er regelrecht die Luft durchschnitt. Ich war stolz auf unser Team. Die Chancen zu gewinnen, standen ausgesprochen gut.

Als Williams schließlich den Schlusspfiff gab, war es halb zwölf und Ron war auf der Tribüne eingenickt. Ich selbst konnte kaum meine Augen offen halten und gähnte unentwegt. „Ihr wart sehr gut.", lobte und Williams auf dem Weg zur Umkleide, „Wenn ihr so morgen vor Malfoy spielt, werden ihm die blöden Reden im Hals stecken bleiben!"

„Darauf hoffe ich wirklich!", sagte James leise und legte den Quaffel zurück in die Kiste. Dann verschwand er Arm in Arm mit Emmeline und dicht gefolgt von den drei Jägern in die Kabinen. Ich blieb zurück um Ron aufzuwecken.

„Schon vorbei?", fragte Ron mit verschlafenem Blick und sah sich um. „Das ging aber schnell…"

„Wir haben drei Stunden trainiert, Ron…du bist nur schnell eingeschlafen." Ich schulterte meinen Besen und wir gingen gemeinsam zurück aufs Feld. „Es war verdammt beeindruckend, weißt du das? Ihr _müsst_ die Meisterschaft einfach gewinnen."

„Es sieht nicht schlecht aus.", sagte ich grinsend.

„Hermione wird schon schlafen, nehme ich an.", sagte Ron nachdenklich und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Kann ich direkt hier disapparieren oder ist das Stadion schon geschützt?"

„Du musst nach draußen, fürchte ich.", sagte ich und gähnte wieder. Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na gut. Ich beeile mich lieber! Danke für den geheimen Einblick…bis morgen!" Er rieb sich über die Augen und schlurfte dann ebenfalls zu den Kabinen. Ich wandte mich um und sah mich eine Weile nur in dem riesigen Stadion um. Es war zweimal so groß wie ein Muggelfussballstadion und hundertmal so beeindruckend. Ich erinnerte mich noch an die Quidditchmeisterschaft, die ich mit vierzehn gesehen hatte.

Ob es auch bei dieser Meisterschaft so berstend voll sein würde, wahrscheinlich schon und ein Knoten aus Nervosität drückte augenblicklich schwer auf meinen Magen. Wenn ich mir vor Tausenden blamierte…und zum Beispiel vom Besen rutschte…furchtbar…

„Das Training war vor zwanzig Minuten aus, Potter."

Ich schreckte aus meinen Alptraum der Blamage hoch und sah in die kalten Augen eines anderen Alptraums. Es war das erste Mal, dass er keinen Anzug trug, dafür einen langen schwarzen Zaubererumhang. Er lehnte sich leicht gegen einen Besen. „Was willst du also noch hier?"

„Soweit ich weiß, gehört dir das Stadion nicht, also was geht's dich an ob ich hier bin oder nicht?"

„_Noch _nicht, Potter. Es gehört _noch_ nicht mir. Aber das kann sich ja noch ändern. Aber fürs erste _stört_ es mich einfach, dass du hier bist. Du hast für heute genug Quidditch gespielt!"

Ich sah seinen Besen noch mal an und verstand. „Erzähl mir bloß, dass _du_ spielen willst, Malfoy?" Ich bemühte mich nicht im geringstem mein Lachen zu verbergen. Malfoy sah mich weiterhin ungerührt an und er wurde nicht einmal rot vor unterdrücktem Zorn. „Verschwinde Potter oder ich sorge dafür, dass du's tust!"

Ich wich erschrocken zurück. „Oh nein, bitte tu mir nichts. Ich fürchte mich doch so vor kleinen Hosenscheißern wie dir." Diesmal hatten meine Worte eindeutig mehr Wirkung. Er ballte seine Faust fester um den Besen. „Es hat keinen Sinn, Potter. Die Dinge haben sich verändert." Ich biss die Zähne zusammen. „Komm schon, Malfoy, warum auf einmal so zögerlich?"

Malfoy ging ein paar Schritte auf mich zu und ich machte mich schon bereit dazu, zurückzuschlagen, oder wenn ich schnell genug war sogar den ersten Schlag auszuteilen, doch als er auf meine Höhe war, sah er mich nur wieder kalt an und ging dann einfach an mir vorbei. Ich wirbelte herum. „Malfoy…"

Er ging weiter bis zur Feldmitte und schwang ein Bein über den Besen.

„MALFOY!", schrie ich und wusste selbst nicht warum ich auf einmal so laut wurde. Ich war ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt. Er drehte sich um und ein boshaftes Lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht. „Was denn, Potter? Willst du mich noch weiter nerven?"

Ich öffnete den Mund um etwas Zynisches zu entgegnen, doch er war schneller. „Lass mich in Frieden, Narbengesicht. Ich hab's schon lange nicht mehr nötig, irgendwelche Kämpfe mit dir auszutragen. Sieh es ein, Potter: Wie sehr du auch versuchst mir ans Bein zu pissen und mich zu ärgern, du hast schon mit dem Moment meiner Ankunft verloren. Deine Zukunft gehört mir und wenn du nicht vorsichtig bist, trete ich sie mit Füßen!"

Ich fand meine Sprache wieder.

„Fick dich, Malfoy! Nichts von mir wird jemals dir gehören!"

„Wie kultiviert.", entgegnete er und er zog einen Mundwinkel zu einem schadenfrohen Grinsen hoch. „Aber leider falsch! Ich hab's dir schon einmal gesagt, sobald die Meisterschaft gespielt ist, bist du raus, Narbengesicht!" Ich erinnerte mich an den erst kurz zurück liegenden Tag, an dem er diesen Satz das erste Mal gesagt hatte. Ich war nur sehr kurz davor gewesen ihn zu schlagen. Diesmal würde ich nicht nur kurz davor sein.

„Du wirst nach der Meisterschaft verschwinden, Malfoy. Ich weiß noch nicht wie du es angestellt hast, aber Amas hat das Team nicht _einfach so_ verloren. Du hast nachgeholfen. Aber ich verspreche dir, sobald ich weiß, wie du's gemacht hast, bist du der Erste, der es erfährt. Und dann das Ministerium."

Malfoy lachte auf. „Du kannst mir nichts anhaben." Er stieg wieder von seinem Besen ab und kam auf mich zu. Ich hasste es, dass er größer war als ich. Einen Kopf fast. Bastard. „Es tut weh, gegen mich zu verlieren, nicht wahr? Wo du dich doch immer für etwas Besseres gehalten hast, und nun musst du doch einsehen, dass ich dich in der Hand habe." Das Parfüm war wieder da und ich hustete.

„Niemals." Ich hob meine Faust und holte aus um ihm direkt auf dünne Nase zu schlagen. Doch sein Arm war genauso schnell nach vorne geschossen und hielt mich eisern am Handgelenk fest und verdrehte es auf eine recht schmerzhafte Art.

„Netter Versuch, Narbengesicht. Aber so wird das nichts." Er stand nur noch einen armbreit von mir entfernt und ich konnte sein Gesicht in aller Deutlichkeit sehen. Er hatte Pickel auf der Stirn und um die Nase. Er hatte noch immer keinen richtigen Bartwuchs. Er hatte lange Wimpern, die wahrscheinlich nicht mal echt waren. Er war so breit, dass ich mich genau hinter ihm verstecken hätte können..

„Du wirst nicht gewinnen.", sagte ich mit fester Stimme.

„Das habe ich doch schon längst.", erwiderte er und drehte mein Handgelenk so fest herum, dass es beinahe brach. Ich schrie auf und er ließ mich los. Mir traten die Tränen in die Augen und ich verlor Malfoy aus den Augen. Doch er schlug oder trat nicht nach mir, sondern umrundete mich und schien tatsächlich einfach gehen. Warum hatte ich mich nicht geschützt? Warum hatte ich ihn nicht einfach mit der anderen Hand geschlagen? Warum? Ich riss mich zusammen.

„Du solltest dringend damit aufhören unnötige Loopings zu fliegen." Es brauchte ein paar Sekunden, bis ich seine Worte verstanden hatte. Sekunden, in denen er sich immer weiter von mir entfernte und meine Verwirrung stieg „Was?", fragte ich und blinzelte die Tränen weg.

„Keine Loopings, Narbengesicht."

Ich wollte ihm zum wiederholten Mal sagen wohin er sich seine Worte doch stecken konnte, doch er war schon weg.

-

Nicht dass es auf meinem Heimweg gelegen gewesen wäre, aber für einen Rückzieher war es sowieso zu spät. Sie wohnte in der Innenstadt, in einer kleinen Altbauwohnung. Ihre Klingel funktionierte nicht und so musste ich wie ein Idiot klopfen. Als ich wankende Schritte näher kommen hörte, sank mein Herz _sehr_ tief in die Magengegend.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry…"

„Hallo."

„Es ist…verdammt…spät…"

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Bist du betrunken?"

„Nein."

„Von mir aus."

„Warum haben wir überhaupt gestritten?"

„Hab's vergessen."

-

**t.b.c.**

Und, wie fandet ihr's?


	8. Der eingebildete Kranke

**G.N.:** Alles ihrs, nichts meins. Außer meine SLASH- Hoffnungen.

Oh, ich höre euch regelrecht genervt aufstöhnen. _Monate seit dem letzten Update._ Je suis desolée. Me culpa, mea culpa, mea maxima culpa. Ich wollte ja eigentlich, aber hatte nie die Zeit oder Lust oder Internetverbindung. Aber nun klappt alles soweit wieder und ich bemühe mich um das nächste Kapitel. Meinungen sind natürlich sehr willkommen! ;)

âha, Meta Capricorn, Minnie, Maia May, neara, Amunet, Mitsuki-Chin, popcorn1986, Bloody Devil, Liriel2006, Schnuffie, MistWoman, Veeleeria Malfoy, Medeira und Bella. _Danke. Danke. Danke auf Knien._

**When The Sin Met Quidditch**

-

_Der eingebildete Kranke_

-

Der nächste Morgen dämmerte und wir lagen nebeneinander.

„Ich hätte _geschworen_, dass du dir Mut angetrunken hast!", sagte sie lachend und ich sah sie kurz von der Seite an. Es ängstigte mich ein wenig, dass sie mir so gefehlt hatte. Sie trug noch ihren Pyjama und hatte die Haare auf dem Kissen ausgebreitet wie ein Netz.. „Ich hätte es auch geschworen, aber irgendwie…bin ich wohl einfach so verdammt mutig."

Sie lachte noch lauter. „Mutiger als ich auf jeden Fall."

Ich beugte mich über sie. „So bin ich eben. Ein kleiner Held." Ich küsste sie, doch sie drückte mich von sich weg. „Wow, das klingt ja richtig _überheblich_.", sagte sie strahlend. Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Gefällt dir das etwa?"

„Es passt mehr zu dem internationalen Quidditchspieler. Er unnahbare Held, der alles kann…" Ich küsste ihren Hals. „Sprich ruhig weiter!", murmelte ich, überzeugt davon, dass solche Komplimente nur dem Ego gut tun können. Sie lehnte sich in die Berührung, schaffte es aber dennoch mit ruhiger Stimme weiter zu sprechen. „Der Star, der sie alle besiegt, der reiche Geschäftsmann, der hinreißende Sportler, der…"

„Willst du dir damit nicht ein T-Shirt bedrucken lassen?", fragte ich leise.

„Warum nicht…", antwortete sie außer Atem, „HARRY!"

Ich riss meinen Kopf nach oben. Sie sah mich überrascht an. „Was denn?", fragte ich zögerlich, „Hab ich dir _irgendwie_ wehgetan?"

„Nein, nein…aber _dir_ hat jemand wehgetan…Autsch, das sieht nicht gut aus!" Sie griff nach meinem Handgelenkt. Ich sah im etwas dämmrigen Licht ihres Schlafzimmers genauer hin. Tatsächlich. Wie ein seltsam gefärbtes Armband lag ein blau-violetter Bluterguss um mein Handgelenk. „Ich wusste nicht…"

„Tut das nicht weh?", fragte sie recht schrill und berührte die Stelle ganz vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen. Ich griff etwas fester darüber und spürte nichts. „Seltsam. Ich spüre es gar nicht. Es sieht nur sehr…schmerzhaft aus." Sie knipste die Nachttischlampe an. Das Licht tat in den Augen weh und ließ den Bluterguss noch schlimmer aussehen.

„Wie ist dir das passiert?"

Es fiel mir tatsächlich nicht sofort ein. Ich versuchte den Abend zu rekonstruieren und da wusste ich es natürlich sofort. Malfoy hatte mir die Hand vergedreht um mich von einem gezielten Schlag ins Gesicht abzubringen. Was ihm ja auch augenscheinlich ausgesprochen gut gelungen war. Ich betrachtete den Bluterguss und fuhr vorsichtig darüber. Mit etwas Fantasie konnte man Malfoys Finger erkennen.

„So schlimm ist es eigentlich gar nicht.", sagte ich abwesend.

„Das war nicht meine Frage, Harry.", sagte sie nun wirklich beunruhigt, „Wie ist das passiert? Beim Training?"

„Ja.", antwortete ich ohne nachzudenken. Hätte ich ihr erzählt, wie es wirklich gewesen war, hätte sie vielleicht noch die Polizei gerufen und verlangt man möge Malfoy vor Gericht stellen. Dabei war es _wirklich_ nicht so schlimm. Es war nur blau. „Es war James. Er hat mich beim Training versehentlich zu fest angepackt. Ich hatte gar nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht."

„Ja.", sagte sie und lächelte, „Es sieht auch ein bisschen wie ein Handabdruck aus."

„Mach dir keinen Sorgen, ja?", sagte ich und zwinkerte wie ein richtiger Held das getan hätte.

„Okay. Wenn du es sagst."

-

„Harry, was hast du denn _da_ angestellt?"

„Fesselspiele zur Versöhnung?"

„Haha. Ich hab was zum essen mitgebracht." Ron hielt mir die Tür auf und riss mir dann gleich die Taschen aus der Hand. „Wir nehmen aber keine barmherzigen Spenden an…" Hermione zückte ihren Zauberstab und deckte in Sekundenschnelle den Tisch. „Die Rechnung liegt oben drauf!", sagte ich lächelnd und warf meine Jacke über den Stuhl, während Hermione sich mir gegenüber setzte und mich misstrauisch betrachtete. „Oh bitte, Mione. Es ist nur halb so schlimm. Ehrlich gesagt, _spüre_ ich es nicht einmal, also sieh mich bitte nicht so an, ja?"

„Woher hast du die Verletzung denn?", fragte sie weiter, obwohl sie jetzt über ihre eigene Übervorsorglichkeit lächelte. Ron zuckte im Hintergrund seine Geldbörse. „Wow, zu dem Preis muss das Essen aber wirklich verdammt gut schmecken." Als Ron anfing, Münzen abzuzählen, unterbrach ich ihn schließlich. „Lass nur! So wichtig ist es nicht, das Essen ist geschenkt!"

„Kommt gar nicht in Frage!", sagte Ron sofort und Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab's noch nicht nötig, mich von dir durchfüttern zu lassen. Warte eine Sekunde, ich hol mein anderes Portemonnaie…" Mit hochrotem Kopf verschwand er aus der Küche. „Du weißt ja wie er manchmal ist…", sagte Hermione entschuldigend, „vorhin hat der Typ aus dem Ministerium angerufen. Wir bekommen die Erlaubnis nicht!"

Noch bevor ich fragen konnte, welche Erlaubnis meinte, antwortete sie selbst. „Damit hätten wir bei den Anrainern Vergessenszauber anwenden können und unser Haus _endlich_ mit Magie fertig stellen können. Auf die Muggleart wird es noch Monate dauern…und Ron ist deshalb ein wenig _gereizt_…" Und wie auf Kommando kam er herein gerauscht, unter dem Arm hielt er ein grünes Sparschwein. „Oh Ron, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" Hermione griff nach dem Schwein, doch Ron war schneller, stellte es auf den Küchetisch und wollte gerade mit dem Zauberstab darauf tippen, als Hermione aufsprang und ihn wegriss.

„Harry hat doch angeboten…"

„Nein!"

„Sei doch vernünftig!"

„Da drin ist genug Geld…"

„RON!"

Vielleicht lag es an der Schärfe ihrer Stimme, die ihn aufrüttelte oder ihrem bösen Blick, der ihm definitiv Angst einjagte, wie auch immer, es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Ron senkte den Arm und sah reichlich beleidigt zu Boden. „Fein…lassen wir Harry bezahlen…" Ich bemühte mich die nächsten zehn Minuten, während wir schweigend aßen, keinen der beiden in die Augen zu sehen. Dann fiel Hermione zum Glück (oder auch Pech) ein neutrales Thema ein. „Also…dein Arm. Was ist dir da passiert?"

Ich räusperte mich. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die Geschichte nicht zum positiven Klima dieses Gesprächs beitragen wird." Ron knallte die Gabel auf den Tisch. „Harry, nur weil wir kein Geld haben um ein einfaches Mittagessen zu bezahlen, heißt dass noch lange nicht dass ein negatives Gesprächsklima herrscht…" Hermione starrte ihn an, genauso wie ich. Und er musste zum Glück lachen.

„Na gut.", sagte er kopfschüttelnd, „Vergessen wir's! Hatte ich mit den Fesselspielen etwa Recht?" Ich lachte auf. „Nein, nein…eher nicht. Aber nahe dran. Ich hab diesen hübschen blauen Fleck von Malfoy."

„Malfoy?"

„Ja. Nachdem du gestern gegangen warst, ist er aufs Feld gekommen. Wollte ein paar private Übungsstunden nehmen. Na ja, wie das bei uns eben so ist. Er hat mich beleidigt, ich hab ihn beleidigt. Mein Blutdruck war auf zweihundert, er hat mir mal wieder mit dem Rausschmiss gedroht. Am Ende hat er dann sprichwörtlich die Oberhand gewonnen…"

„Die Oberhand?"

„Ich hätte ihn so gerne im Gesicht erwischt.", sagte ich und ballte meine Hände zu Fäusten, „Aber er war irgendwie schneller und hat mir den Arm verdreht…Bastard!"

„Den Arm verdreht?"

„Mione, du musst nicht alles wiederholen was er sagt!", belehrte Ron Hermione und sie stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an. „Er hat dir den Arm verdreht?", fragte Hermione mit noch mehr Nachdruck. „Ja.", sagte ich nachdenklich, „Und es hat verflucht wehgetan. Aber der blaue Ring ist mir nicht aufgefallen, bis sie mich heute Morgen darauf hingewiesen hat…"

„Sie hat dich darauf hingewiesen?"

„Ron, wiederhol nicht alles, was Harry sagt!", äffte Hermione ihn nach. Ron schmollte.

„Ihr zwei solltet auftreten!", sagte ich und rieb mir den Kopf. „Und alles nur improvisiert. Auf jeden Fall – ja, sie hat mich darauf hingewiesen und nein, ich werde dir nicht beschreiben unter welchen Umständen. Nein, Hermione, du musst dir keine Sorgen wegen Malfoys kleinem Gewaltausbruch machen. Ich werde schon alleine mit ihm fertig. Ja, Ron vielleicht schlage ich ihn wirklich mal mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Wären damit soweit alle Unklarheiten beseitigt?"

„Hast du Kopfschmerzen?", fragte Mione.

„Hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?"

„Ja."

„Hast du's auch akzeptiert?"

„Ja ja."

„Ich habe tatsächlich Kopfschmerzen. Vielleicht wäre es besser, ich ließe euch wieder alleine." Meine Stimmung war schlagartig umgeschlagen. Mein Handgelenk tat weh, ich dachte nur noch daran, wie Malfoy mich erniedrigt hatte und Ron und Hermione waren mir keine ausgesprochen große Hilfe. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das einzige, das ich noch wirklich wollte: mich hinlegen.

„Wie du willst.", sagte Ron und schüttelte leicht den Kopf in Hermiones Richtung. „Du brauchst wahrscheinlich nur ein wenig Schlaf."

-

„DU BIST IN FÜNF MINUTEN HIER!", schrie Emmeline aus dem Hintergrund. Williams wies sie darauf hin, dass _er_ das Gespräch führte, dann atmete er tief und rasselnd in den Hörer. „Du bist in drei Minuten hier, Potter."

„Ich bin krank."

„Ich auch. Seelisch. Trotzdem bin ich hier. Es gibt keine Ausnahme, auch für dich nicht. Und jetzt Beeilung!" Dann legte er auf und ich beschloss mein Team im Stich zu lassen.

Ich wollte schon aus reinem Trotz nicht dort erscheinen. Klar, Teamgeist, wir halten zusammen, wir machen alle anderen fertig und so, aber wirklich, irgendwo ist doch Schluss. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen und einen riesigen Bluterguss und … es ging mir einfach nicht gut. Hin und wieder verdient jeder eine kleine Auszeit, nicht wahr? Es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich kündigen und mich nach Maui absetzen. Ich setze nur eine Runde aus. Sie schaffen es sicher einmal ohne mich. Kein großes Ding.

Die Tatsache, dass ich die Schmach Malfoy nun in die Augen sehen zu müssen, nachdem er mich so grob misshandelt und in meiner Würde beschnitten hatte, spielte nur eine unwichtige, ja, unbedeutende Nebenrolle.

Ich rief also stattdessen meine wieder zurück gewonnene Freundin an. Sie war begeistert.

-

Draco schwindelte. Er sah auf den Zettel, der vor ihm lag und er musste die Augen schließen. Henry hatte gerade eben sein Büro verlassen. Sie hatten sich ruhig unterhalten, über nichts Wichtiges und dann hatte Henry ihm diesen Zettel herüber geschoben, wie in einem billigen Krimi. Er hatte aufgelacht und den Zettel aufmerksam gelesen.

„Niemals.", hatte er mit fester Stimme gesagt. „Nur über meine Leiche."

„Also, jetzt werd' nicht gleich melodramatisch. Es ist ja nur ein Angebot. Darüber können wir gerne verhandeln."

„Nein.", hatte Draco leise gesagt, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Henry. Er durchdachte seine Möglichkeiten und keine davon sah attraktiv aus. _Henry_ _würde ihn damit dran kriegen._ Er verdrängte den Gedanken sofort wieder und dachte an Maria, die einen Weg finden würde ihn unbeschadet aus dieser Sache zu bringen. Draco wünschte sich ein volles Glas in seiner Hand, doch er konnte nicht aufstehen.

„Nun ja. Du kennst jetzt die Zahlen, von denen wir hier sprechen. Ich bin bereit, dir entgegen zu kommen. Du weißt wie du mich erreichst." Henry lächelte selbstgefällig und verließ das Büro. Draco ermahnte sich zur Fassung und entschied, dass es weitaus bessere Möglichkeiten gab seinem Zorn Luft zu machen, als ihn im Alkohol zu ertränken.

-

„Das ist unmöglich!", zischte Draco und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Vor ihm stand der kümmerliche Haufen, der sich Trainer der Nationalmannschaft schimpfte. Er begann auf und ab zu gehen. „Rufen Sie ihn an! Sofort!"

„Das habe ich bereits und er ist _krank_. Kann nicht mehr aufstehen."

„Gestern ging es ihm noch bestens."

„So was kommt schnell."

Draco wollte Williams schlagen; oder noch besser: er wollte Potter schlagen. Wenn es einen gab, der es verdiente, dann Potter. Er hatte gehofft seine gestrige Lektion zu wiederholen und ihm nun den _anderen_ Arm zu verdrehen, doch Potter hatte ohne vorherige Rücksprache den Plan geändert. Das würde er definitiv bereuen. „Was stehen Sie noch hier herum?", schnauzte er Williams an, „Fangen Sie an zu trainieren!" Und damit rauschte er wieder vom flutlichterhellten Feld.

Er wusste wo Potter wohnte, natürlich wusste er es. Er kannte seine persönlichen Daten vom Bewerbungsformular. Eine dreckige Gegend, doch das überraschte Draco nicht. Was konnte man anders von einem kleinen Schlammblut erwarten? Wahrscheinlich hauste Potter mit Ratten in einer kleinen Zwei-Zimmerwohnung.

Offensichtlich konnte er nicht apparieren. Er fuhr also mit seinem schicken Mercedes vor einem recht alten Wohnhaus vor. Er konnte nur selbstzufrieden grinsen, als er die Treppen hinaufstieg. Es _war_ dreckig. Potter wohnte im dritten Stock. Doch bevor Draco diesen erreicht hatte, erklang eine ältere Frauenstimme hinter ihm.

„Guten Abend, Sir."

Er drehte sich nicht einmal um und ging einfach weiter. Er unterhielt sich nicht grundlos mit _normalen_ Leuten. „Sir?", fragte sie lauter, „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

Draco drehte sich rasch um. Vor ihm stand eine faltige alte Frau, die anscheinend höchstes Interesse an ihm hatte. Oder zumindest daran, was er hier wollte. „Sehe ich so aus, als bräuchte ich _Ihre_ Hilfe?" Er warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu, der sie bis in die Haarspitzen erröten ließ. „Ich habe sie nur noch nie hier gesehen…", redete sie leiser weiter, „Suchen sie jemand bestimmten?"

„Ja. Aber ich weiß wo er wohnt. Gleich hier oben.", murmelte Draco und wandte sich um, um weiter zu gehen.

„Oh, sie meinen Mr. Trotter?"

Wow, sogar seine Nachbarn kennen seinen Namen nicht. Was für eine Berühmtheit. Draco ignorierte die lästig Alte und stieg die letzten Treppen zum dritten Stock. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Meter. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er konnte Potters verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck förmlich vor sich sehen, wenn er ihn feuerte. Da hörte er schon wieder die nervige Stimme der Frau. Doch diesmal sprach sie nicht mit ihm.

„Oh, schön sie zu sehen, Miss." Ihre Stimme klang zuckersüß. „Sie wollen sicher zu Mr. Trotter?"

„Nun, eigentlich heißt er Mr. Potter.", antwortete eine junge Frauenstimme. Draco ging instinktiv zwei Schritte zurück.

„Ah, achso.", sagte die alte Frau unbeeindruckt. „Nun, dann grüßen Sie ihn doch bitte von mir."

„Mache ich." Die junge Frau war nun ebenfalls im dritten Stock angelangt, doch sie konnte Draco in den Schatten nicht sehen. Sie war mittelgroß und hatte lange hellbraune Haare. Draco fragte sich, warum zum Teufel, er sich versteckte… Sie ging auf Potters Tür zu und klopfte.

„Wow, du bist aber schnell hier.", hörte Draco Harrys Stimme. Sie klang kein bisschen krank. Eine Hand schlang sich um die Taille der Frau, die laut lachte und zog sie zur Tür hinein. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

--

**t.b.c.**

Reviews!


End file.
